La fin d'un temps, ou presque
by Clopinette
Summary: La 7ème année d'Harry Potter, à travers les yeux de celle qu'il aimait
1. Note de l'auteur

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi, c'est déjà ça.

**Résumé/ Idée de départ** : Harry entre en 7ème année à Poudlard. Ce sera sa dernière année. L'histoire est racontée sous forme de flash-back. Cette fiction sera la 1ère d'une trilogie. L'histoire est donc racontée subjectivement par la fille qui aimait Harry. JE ne dis pas tout de suite son nom même si je pense que beaucoup l'auront deviné.

C'est la 1ère fanfiction que j'écris, donc si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews afin de me dire ce que vous en pensez, savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continue. Il y a 5 chapitres d'écrit pour le moment, je les publierai tous dans la semaine. Après, je continuerai ou j'arrêterai en fonction de ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture.


	2. Un journal, plusieurs vies

Il aurait eu 20 ans dans 3 jours. Mais malheureusement, l'homme de ma vie n'a même pas atteint ses 18 ans. C'était il y a si longtemps et si peu à la fois. Pour moi, cela semble une éternité. Il me manque tellement. Mais je dois vivre. Pour lui. Pour son histoire. Pour moi. Pour notre histoire.

Il était si jeune. Nous l'étions tous. Malgré la guerre, présente dans tous nos esprits, et même dans certains cours disons... particuliers, nous étions heureux. Nous partagions pour la plupart une vie de couple, du moins, nous étions amoureux. Il y avait Ron et Hermione, dont la relation était parfois... que dis-je!... souvent houleuse. Il y avait aussi Neville et Parvati, un couple très touchant, mais peut-être trop effacé. Il y en avait d'autres dans notre entourage. Puis il y avait Harry Potter et moi. Le couple idéal selon tout le monde. On s'aimait plus que tout. Nous étions tous unis. Et lorsqu'il est mort, nous nous sommes tous séparés. Comme s'il avait été notre raison de vivre, d'être ensemble.

La bataille fut sanglante. Il y eut d'énormes pertes, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Des blessés, des morts... partout. Et même si certains ont survécu à cette gigantesque bataille, nous sommes tous mort au cours de cette nuit-là.

Maintenant, tout est finit. Tout est calme. Mais il aurait eu 20 ans. Et son souvenir vit toujours en moi. J'ai décidé d'écrire son histoire, la vérité... ce que j'ai vécu. La pensine qu'il m'avait offerte peu de temps avant sa mort, pour ne rien oublier avait-il dit, servira à me remémorer certains détails que j'avais oubliés, peut-être intentionnellement. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Et maintenant je vis pour lui, mais sans lui. Et j'ai besoin de raconter à tout le monde, toute la communauté sorcière, comment Harry Potter, l'homme que j'aimais, est mort.


	3. Dernière rentrée à Poudlard

Comme d'habitude, à chaque 1er septembre, nous nous retrouvâmes tous sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾. L'ambiance était quelque peu tendue après les événements de l'été. En effet, Voldemort n'avait pas été discret. Ni avec les sorciers, ni avec les moldus.

Un vague de meurtres avait été perpétrée durant les deux mois d'été. Tous les jours, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, on pouvait lire la mort d'un sorcier ou d'un moldu. Ils avait même créé une rubrique spéciale… un peu morbide, mais toujours d'actualité : « La Mort du Jour ». De plus, chaque meurtre avait lieu, pour une obscure raison, au coucher du soleil. Le titre convenait donc très bien à la rubrique.

Les regards sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross de Londres étaient donc plutôt inquiets. Tout le monde regardait partout. Moi aussi. J'observais tous les élèves qui se dépêchaient de rentrer dans le train pour obtenir un compartiment libre, ou tout simplement pour être à l'abri. J'observais les yeux de ceux qui passaient devant moi. Ils avaient tous des couleurs différentes, des formes différentes, et on pouvait y lire tant de choses. Soudain je croisais un regard que je connaissais bien. Un regard vert émeraude, étincelant de malice, mais brillant de tristesse. Ses yeux firent bondir mon cœur, j'avais l'impression que je ne respirais plus. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je faisais.

« Reprend ton souffle, mon cœur, tu deviens toute rouge, me dit l'homme à qui appartenait ses magnifiques yeux.

- Heu… oui, désolée, mais je me suis noyée dans une mer d'émeraude…

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé, mais la mer n'est pas très proche de Poudlard. D'ailleurs au lieu de me regarder avec ce regard de merlan frit, on ferait mieux de monter dans le train, pour trouver un compartiment de libre !

- Ah oui… l'école… le train… Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour monter avec toi ! Je n'aime pas qu'on critique mes magnifiques yeux, dis-je avec un brin de malice, faisant semblant d'être fâchée. »

Je partis donc en courant vers le train, mais je n'avais pas pensé à tous mes bagages et je tombai par terre en voulant monter trop vite dans le train. J'entendis le rire d'Harry. Mais aussi une voix relativement désagréable qui arrivait au loin, critiquant tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Cette voix-là appartenait à un jeune blond, élève et préfet de Serpentard : Draco Malefoy. Ne voulant pas subir ses sarcasmes, je me relevais et partie en courant dans le compartiment le plus proche et, oh miracle ! Il était vide. Soulagée, je m'assis. Puis mes amis me rejoignirent.

« Salut ! C'est super que tu aies pu trouver un compartiment de libre !

- Eh bien en fait je voulais échapper à Malefoy, répondis-je.

- Je l'ai croisé, répondis Harry en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Heureusement pour toi qu'il ne t'a pas vu, sinon tu aurais eu droit au même refrain que d'habitude, comme moi. »

Harry imita l'air hautain et dédaigneux de Malefoy et dit

« Alors Potter, pas trop occupé à signer des autographes ? Tu sais que tu vas souffrir cette année ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, l'ambiance était joyeuse jusqu'à ce que Ron dise une chose qui fut interprétée très différemment par chacun de nous :

« Et oui, surtout que c'est notre dernière rentrée, la dernière fois de notre vie que nous irons à Poudlard. »

Un silence se fit dans le wagon. Hermione toussa, Neville cracha le jus de citrouille qu'il buvait, et Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait soudain l'air très inquiet. En effet, la 7ème année allait sûrement être synonyme de bataille finale contre celui qui avait tué tant de gens qu'il aimait : Voldemort.

Pour essayer de dissiper cette atmosphère tendue, je décidais de parler à Hermione de sa fierté :

« Alors Hermione… tu as été nommée Préfète en Chef ?

- Oui, répondit l'intéressée avec un large sourire. D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille à la réunion. Toi aussi Ron, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard désapprobateur à son petit ami qui était en train de se gaver de chocogrenouilles.

Il la regarda d'un air coupable avant de se lever et de la suivre.

« A tout à l'heure tout le monde ! »

Harry resta pensif tout le long du voyage, et les quelques tentatives que je faisais pour le dérider ne le sortaient même pas de ses pensées. Même les intrusions de certains personnages très particulier comme Luna Lovegood ou bien sûr Draco Malefoy ne le dérangèrent pas. Ce qui mit Malefoy en colère. Il avait beau lui dire des méchancetés et d'autres sarcasmes, rien n'atteignait son ennemi de toujours.

Au bout d'un trajet long et silencieux, nous arrivâmes à destination. En descendant du train, nous entendîmes la voix familière qui appelait les 1ère année. Harry esquissa le premier sourire depuis des heures.

« Hagrid ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Je ne t'ai pas vu de l'été ! Où étais-tu ?

- Mon cher Harry, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas répondre à ta question ! Mais passe me voir, histoire de prendre un thé et de se raconter nos « vacances d'été », dit le géant avec un clin d'œil à Harry, puis à moi.

- Vous faites vraiment un joli couple tout les deux !

- Merci Hagrid, répondit Harry avant de me prendre par la main et de se diriger vers les calèches.

Mais arrivés devant les calèches, son sourire disparut de nouveau à la vue des Sombrals. Il lui rappelait trop de choses.

Une fois installés, nous parlâmes de la répartition, moment que nous attendions tous avec impatience à chaque début d'année.

Nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller nous asseoir à la table de Gryffondor. Cela me faisait plaisir de les revoir tous. La discussion était plutôt joyeuse ! Même si certaines personnes, comme par exemple Hermione paniquaient à l'idée de passer leurs A.S.P.I.Cs à la fin de l'année. Harry, lui, parlait de Quidditch avec Seamus et Ron. Le débat était plutôt intense. Je me tournai donc vers la table des professeurs pour essayer d'apercevoir le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Mon observation fut infructueuse, et j'allai commencer à m'ennuyer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place aux 1ère année.

Le professeur McGonagall plaça le choixpeau sur le tabouret. Une fente s'ouvrit vers le rebord et il commença à chanter.


	4. Le commencement de la fin

La chanson du choixpeau fut plus étrange que jamais. Hermione et moi nous regardâmes… nous avions toutes les 2 compris les allusions qui avaient été faites. Harry ne disait rien et je n'arrivai pas à capter son regard, mais je me doutai qu'il avait compris lui aussi. Le seul qui semblait n'avoir rien compris, c'était Ron. Mon frère n'avait jamais été très réceptif aux messages explicites. D'ailleurs, Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait. Il comprenait toujours tout de travers… ou ne comprenait pas tout simplement.

J'étais toute à mes réflexions sur la chanson alors que le professeur McGonagall répartissait les nouveaux élèves dans les différentes maisons. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'applaudis même pas Gareth Smith, ni Emily Love, qui furent deux des élèves envoyés à Gryffondor.

Une fois la répartition terminée, Dumbledore se leva pour son discours habituel, qui fut pour le moins surprenant.

« Mes chers élèves, une nouvelle année se commence à Poudlard. La dernière pour certains. Je rappellerai à tous les élèves et particulièrement à certains, dit-il en regardant d'un œil plein de malice Harry, Ron et Hermione, que la forêt interdite porte bien son nom : elle est interdite à TOUS les élèves.

Mais cette année verra d'autres règles, peut-être plus strictes que les années précédentes, en raison des événements tragiques qui ont frappé notre communauté depuis quelques temps, et particulièrement cet été. Les élèves auront donc un couvre-feu obligatoire à 21h. Tous les élèves devront être dans leur salle commune, et les préfets seront chargés d'y veiller avec le maximum d'attention. Les préfets en chef auront eux la mission de surveiller les couloirs entre 21h et 22h, pour convaincre les rebelles de se plier à cette règle.

Toute transgression à ce couvre-feu sera sévèrement punie. Les élèves se verront menacés d'exclusion.

Bien, après ces quelques recommandations, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Mlle Nymphadora Tonks. »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Ron, Hermione, Harry et moi nous regardâmes en souriant. Elle avait fait un effort extraordinaire ! Elle arborait une chevelure de couleur châtain, ramenée en un chignon plutôt moderne. Elle souriait et semblait vraiment heureuse de pouvoir enseigner à Poudlard. Cependant, nous avions bien compris que son statut d'auror avait joué dans cette nomination. Cette année promettait d'être la plus dangereuse depuis longtemps.

Dumbledore souhaita un bon appétit à tous, et les plats se remplirent, comme à l'accoutumée, de mets tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Harry et Ron ne se firent pas prier et remplirent leurs assiettes… 3, 4 puis 5 fois… Après j'ai arrêté de compter !

Pendant qu'ils discutaient de Quidditch et de la nomination de Tonks au poste de professeur, Hermione et moi discutions de la chanson du choixpeau.

« As-tu remarqué cette allusion directe au fait que cette année serait la dernière ? me demanda Hermione. C'est la 3ème fois qu'on entend ça aujourd'hui… J'ai bien peur de ce que ça peut signifier.

- Oui, répondis-je, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Comme cette mention de la séparation et de la mort. Jamais il n'avait été aussi direct. »

Je tournai mon regard vers Harry. Il mangeait et riait avec Ron. D'un côté, cela me faisait plaisir de le voir rire comme ça. Mais soudain une sensation désagréable parcourut mon corps, ce qui me fit frissonner. La dernière année… serait-ce la dernière année de l'homme que j'aimais ? Serait-ce vraiment cette année qu'aurait lieu le combat final entre lui et Voldemort ?

Cette pensée me fit froid dans le dos. Ce fut Harry qui me rappela à la raison.

« Hey ça va pas ? T'as l'air bizarre !

- Si, si, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondis-je avec un sourire qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace. »

Harry comprit que je ne lui disais pas vraiment la vérité, mais il n'ajouta rien. Peut-être avait-il compris ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Mais il n'y fit plus allusion.

Le repas terminé, Ron et Hermione partirent pour ramener les élèves vers la salle commune. Harry et moi nous levâmes et suivîmes ce qui aurait pu être qualifié de troupeau. Nous avancions sans même faire attention. Ce château, on y était depuis un certain temps déjà, et nous avions eu beaucoup d'occasions de l'explorer, particulièrement lors de nos escapades nocturnes de l'année précédente.

Une fois dans la salle commune, nous vîmes qu'un fauteuil près du feu était encore libre. Nous nous assîmes tout les deux en observant le feu. C'était bien. Mais il était préoccupé. Dès que nous étions là, il repensait à Sirius. Et à tous les autres qui avait été tué par la main de son pire ennemi. Je savais qu'Harry continuait à faire quelques rêves, mais il refusait toujours de m'en parler, soit disant pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Mais c'était raté. Chaque fois je m'angoissai. Cependant, Harry allait maintenant en parler avec Dumbledore, ce qui me rassurait, sachant que Dumbledore est le seul sorcier à faire encore peur à Voldemort. Malgré tout, je continuai à encourager Harry avec sa pratique de l'occlumancie. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait parfois savoir ce que Voldemort mijotait. Et c'était selon lui le meilleur moyen.

Depuis que nous étions ensemble, Harry faisait beaucoup plus d'effort par rapport à ça. Il craignait pour ma vie. Mais c'est moi qui aurait du craindre pour la sienne.

La salle commune se vida peu à peu. Harry et moi n'avions pas dit un mot. Profitant juste du fait d'être ensemble. Peut-être pour la dernière année. Sur les coups de 22h, Ron et Hermione nous rejoignirent.

Une discussion sur nos futurs emploi du temps fut engagée.

« J'espère que cette année nous aurons pas 4h de cours avec Rogue d'affilés. Je ne survivrai pas à une année de plus, se plaignait mon frère.

- Mais voyons Ron, si tu veux vraiment être auror, tu sais qu'il faut que tu obtiennes ton A.S.P.I.C en potion ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Rogue mais tu n'as pas le choix, lui rétorqua sa petite amie, toujours prête à défendre les cours, même si elle haïssait le professeur.

- Oui mais comment veux-tu qu'on s'en sorte si Rogue fait tout pour nous faire échouer ? demanda calmement Harry.

- Eh bien vous devriez commencer à réviser dès maintenant en vous aidant de vos livres et de quelques lectures supplémentaires de la bibliothèque, répondis Hermione.

- Heu Hermione, je suis d'accord avec toi sur la nécessité de réviser, mais un professeur est quand même beaucoup mieux qu'un livre, répondis-je.

- Oui… cela peut se concevoir, dit-elle pensive. »

Le débat sur les cours dura ainsi jusqu'à 23h, heure à laquelle, emportés par la fatigue, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. La journée de demain promettait d'être difficile. Ce serait la dernière rentrée à Poudlard pour le trio. LA dernière rentrée tout simplement pour l'un d'entre eux.

Après avoir furtivement embrassé Harry, je montai dans mon dortoir. Une fois dans mon lit je m'endormis. Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre, ce soir-là, c'est dans mes pensées que Voldemort s'introduisit.


	5. Besoin de soutien

Désolée à tous, mais j'avais oublié de poster ce chapitre! je suis vraiment impardonnable car il est vraiment très important pour l'histoire! encore une fois désolée!

* * *

Je me réveillai en même temps que les premières lueurs du soleil faisaient leur timide apparition. Je m'assis sur mon lit pour me remémorer les différentes phases de ce rêve si étrange que j'avais fait. J'étais seule dans une pièce, il faisait sombre et j'avais froid. L'air était humide et avait une odeur particulière, désagréable. Soudain, une personne entra et commença à parler à quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir.

« Alors Rogue, quand comptes-tu me ramener ce que je veux ?

- J'y travaille maître. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard comme ça, il faut beaucoup de réflexion pour pouvoir entrer dans le château sans qu'on ne me remarque.

- Oui mais j'ai besoin du garçon, il ne peut pas rester vivant, tant que je serai au pouvoir, soit pour une éternité.

- Oui maître, je vous ramènerai Potter avant la nouvelle année. »

Les deux voix étaient froides, mais l'une plus que l'autre. La voix de Lord Voldemort était presque inhumaine, c'était un chuchotement, lorsqu'il parlait, j'avais l'impression que plusieurs couteaux transperçaient mon être, par la froideur et l'inhumanité de sa voix, mais aussi de ses propos. Harry était encore en danger. Il avait voulu qu'on se sépare pour ça, mais j'avais tenu bon. Je m'étais battue pour le garder auprès de moi, malgré le danger. Je ne pouvais donc pas lui en parler. Il voudrait qu'on se sépare de nouveau, mais au fond de moi je savais que j'étais une part de sa force, de son équilibre. Comme ce qu'il était pour moi. Avec le recul, je me dis que j'aurais dû lui parler de ce rêve, on aurait peut-être même dû se séparer. Mais l'amour est égoïste et je voulais tant le garder près de moi, celui qui avait hanté mes pensées pendant tant d'années.

Toujours dans mes pensées, j'allais dans la salle de bain, puis une fois prête, je descendis dans la salle commune, où Harry m'attendait.

« Bonjour toi ! dit-il. Tu as passée une bonne nuit ?

- Oui très bien merci, mentis-je en lui adressant un sourire qui manquait franchement de conviction.

- Ca n'a pas l'air, répondit Harry d'un air soucieux.

- Si je t'assure. »

Puis, de le voir là, devant moi, si inquiet pour moi, je décidai qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas lui parler de mon rêve. Comme pour éviter de repartir une discussion, et pour ôter ma petite mine de sa tête, je mis mes bras autour de son cou et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il me serra contre lui, sans plus rien dire, et je profitai de ce moment, qui m'apaisait moi aussi.

Même si mon rêve pouvait paraître insignifiant, il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Je pensais à deux personnes.

Après avoir embrassé Harry, je me dirigeai vers la volière, afin d'envoyer un hibou à la 1ère personne à laquelle je pensais. Ma lettre était courte et simple.

_Mon cher Lunard,_

_J'ai besoin de vos conseils. Il m'arrive quelque chose d'étrange et il faut que j'en parle. Mais je ne veux pas en parler à des personnes qui pourraient être sujettes à trop d'inquiétude. Contactez moi le plus rapidement possible._

_Ginny Weasley._

Je pris un hibou de l'école, afin d'envoyer ma missive à Remus Lupin. Une fois le hibou partit, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Par chance, je la croisai dans le couloir.

« Professeur ! Je voulais absolument vous voir. J'ai fait un rêve étrange. »

Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils et me pria d'entrer dans la salle de classe vide la plus proche. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui racontai le rêve que j'avais fait. Elle parut inquiète.

« Tu en as parlé à Harry ?

- Non, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, je pensais qu'il serait plus judicieux d'en parler aux membres de l'Ordre, afin de pouvoir intervenir plus efficacement.

- Oui, répondit-elle l'air absent. Oui peut-être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui en parler. Je ne sais pas. As-tu prévenu d'autres personnes ?

- Remus Lupin. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Si Voldemort commence à s'introduire dans mes rêves, il pourrait obtenir des informations qui pourraient nuire à Harry.

- Oui… As-tu déjà pris de leçons d'occlumancie ?

- Non professeur.

- Personne dans le collège ne pourrait t'apprendre. Je vais essayer de voir si Madame Pomfresh pourrait me fournir une potion pour que tu ne rêves pas, mais cela risque d'être difficile. Même si tu ne rêves pas, rien ne peut empêcher Voldemort de pénétrer dans tes pensées.

- Alors, je fais quoi ?

- Vas en cours, nous en reparlerons plus tard. N'en parle à personne. »

Je pris donc la direction de la Grande Salle, afin de grignoter quelque chose. Une fois arrivée, je vis Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se levèrent afin de se rendre en cours.

« C'est à cette heure-là que tu viens déjeuner, demanda mon frère.

- Oui, j'avais quelque chose à faire, mais je vais juste prendre un toast, sinon je vais être en retard en botanique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais à faire, demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Oh rien de très important. Bon je vais me chercher un toast. »

Harry n'avait pas parlé, mais je voyais à son regard, ou plutôt je sentais à son regard posé sur moi qu'il était inquiet et que ces petites cachotteries ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Il me connaissait bien et savait que je n'étais pas du genre à lui cacher des choses soit disant insignifiantes. C'est pourquoi je pris mon toast, rejoignit le trio infernal, posai un baiser furtif sur les lèvres d'Harry et partit en courant en direction des serres de botanique.

Apparemment, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutèrent beaucoup de mon étrange comportement pendant la journée. Mais le soir venu, une fois que nous nous étions retrouvés dans la salle commune, auprès du feu, il me semble que leur inquiétude était moindre. En effet, j'avais réussi à maîtriser mes émotions et à ne rien laisser paraître. Je sais que j'aurais dû m'inquiéter plus que ça, mais ce soir-là, j'étais rassurée. J'avais reçu une réponse de Remus qui me disait qu'il viendrait le lendemain.

Ron et Hermione montèrent se coucher, épuisés par leur journée de cours. La salle commune était presque vide, il y avait quelques élèves qui finissaient leur devoir, d'autres jouaient aux échecs. Harry et moi étions assis sur un fauteuil près du feu. Nous discutions de notre journée. Puis, le silence se fit. Nous nous regardions comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait. Harry se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es fatiguée ?

- Non, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Ok, alors attends moi ici, je reviens. »

Il se leva et monta les escaliers de son dortoir rapidement. Il en redescendit avec un morceau de parchemin dans la main gauche et un bout de tissu dépassait de sa poche. Je souris en le regardant rougir alors qu'il me proposait d'aller faire un tour.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dans la salle sur demande c'est ça ?

- Heu oui j'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit. »

Je me mis à rire et je le suivis à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Une fois sortis de la salle commune, il sortit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il posa sur nous. Nous prîmes la direction de la salle sur demande, en surveillant la carte du Maraudeur et en riant comme des enfants.

Une fois arrivée, je vis que la salle était composée d'un lit gigantesque, la lumière était tamisée et quelques pétales de roses traçaient le chemin jusqu'au lit.

La nuit fut courte, mais intense, et sans rêves. Dans ces moments-là, je pensais que rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Si seulement j'avais su…


	6. Un étrange entretien

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec un grand sourire. Harry dormait toujours. Je le regardai dormir encore quelques instants, attendrie : on aurait dit un enfant, il était recroquevillé, la bouche entrouverte, serrant ma main contre son cœur. Malgré tout, il était temps d'aller en cours. Je le réveillai avec le plus de douceur possible.

« Réveille-toi petite marmotte, dis-je en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou. On a cours…

- Mmmmm, pas tout de suite, répondit-il en m'attirant vers lui, on a encore le temps.

- Oui, si on décide de ne pas se doucher et d'aller en cours sans nos affaires. »

Je le regardai avec un petit sourire ironique, le voyant s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il avait son premier cours avec Tonks ce matin, il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Nous sortîmes plus ou moins rapidement de la salle, puis nous partîmes en courant en direction de notre salle commune, sans faire attention à ce qui nous entourait. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain dans le dortoir des filles, je pris mes affaires et je descendis à la Grande Salle afin de prendre mon déjeuner. Harry était déjà là, sa cape était à l'envers et tout indiquait qu'il s'était habillé dans l'urgence. Il déjeunait en même temps qu'il essayait de lacer ses chaussures. Ron et Hermione le regardai tout les deux. Hermione avait l'air amusée, alors que Ron s'adressait à Harry d'une voix pleine de reproches :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je suis sûr que tu étais avec ma sœur ! Et pourtant je ne sais pas combien de fois que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir !

- Mais che t'ai rien dit, dit Harry la bouche à moitié pleine de son toast. Il déglutit puis répondit à mon frère. Et puis ça fait un petit moment que je sors avec ta sœur maintenant, tu vas pas me faire la morale à chaque fois !

- Oui, je pourrais dire à Fred et Georges de le faire à ma place, mais je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais…

- Non c'est sûr… Hum, on ferait mieux d'aller en cours.

- Exactement, répliqua Hermione pour couper court à cette discussion qu'elle avait entendu des milliers de fois. »

Ils se levèrent, Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la salle, puis se souvint m'avoir vu en train de m'asseoir à côté de lui avant de partir. Il fit demi-tour, déposa un baiser furtif sur mon front en murmurant qu'il était pressé avant de courir vers la porte et de faire un dérapage en direction des escaliers.

J'avais du temps devant moi, mes cours ne commençaient qu'une heure plus tard. Je me dirigeai donc vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall pour avoir un entretien avec Remus.

Le professeur m'ouvrit la porte avant même que je n'ai le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

« Entre vite, Remus est déjà là. »

J'entrai dans la vaste pièce. Dans la cheminée, je pouvais voir la tête de Remus, qui paraissait encore plus fatigué à cause des flammes vertes qui éclairaient son visage.

Je m'assis sur le tapis, face à lui, pendant que le professeur McGonagall s'asseyait derrière son bureau, qui faisait face à la cheminée.

« Bonjour Remus, merci d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement, dis-je.

- De rien, ta requête laissait percer une certaine urgence. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit au problème. Je n'en ai pas parlé à tes parents pour ne pas les inquiéter. Je suppose que tu n'as pas voulu en parler à Harry.

- Effectivement. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'inquiète plus que ce qu'il est déjà. As-tu trouvé une solution ?

- Malheureusement, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire : l'occlumancie ou la potion qui permet de ne pas faire de rêves. Seulement, cette potion est très rare, et plutôt dangereuse. Les rêves sont nécessaires pour le bien-être d'une personne. Et si tu ne rêves plus, tu risques de devenir folle.

- En effet Miss Weasley, ajouta le professeur McGonagall. Et nous ne pouvons pas vous enseigner l'occlumancie maintenant. Le professeur Rogue a disparu. Depuis l'année dernière. Apparemment, vos amis et vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas là lors de la cérémonie de la Répartition. Peut-être puisque le professeur qui le remplace est son frère. Silvius Rogue. Leur ressemblance est particulièrement frappante. Sauf que Silvius a été absent pendant des années. Apparemment, il voulait fuir la colère de son frère. Cependant, Silvius ne pratique pas la légilimencie, et pour vous aider dans votre apprentissage de l'occlumancie, il faudrait un légilimens. Le professeur Dumbledore n'étant pas là jusqu'à Noël, personne n'est en mesure de vous enseigner cette pratique.

- Mais Harry… il pourrait peut-être ? dis-je, la voix teintée d'espoir.

- Non, répondit Remus. Il faudrait lui parler de tes rêves, ce que nous ne voulons pas faire. Il ne reste que la solution de la potion. Le seul moyen que tu aies pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, serait de ne pas dormir au moins une fois par semaine. Cependant, cela risque de nuire à tes études. La potion ne doit pas être prise plus de 4 fois par semaine. Soit une fois tous les 2 jours.

- Comment vais-je faire les 2 jours restants ?

- Il faudra que tu fasses sans potion. Si je ne suis pas capable de t'apprendre l'occlumancie, je peux te donner quelques conseils : essaye de faire le vide dans ton esprit avant de dormir. Je sais que les informations que tu détiens sur Harry peuvent être capitales pour leur combat final. C'est pourquoi il faudra que tu fasses très attention.

- Bien Professeur, j'essaierai de suivre votre conseil. Cependant, nous pourrions nous aussi apprendre des choses intéressantes.

- Oui Ginny, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de mettre Harry en danger !

- Je sais, dis-je en sentant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

- Bien Miss Weasley, il est temps pour vous d'aller en cours. Je vous donne votre potion. N'en prenez qu'une gorgée avant de dormir. »

Le professeur McGonagall marqua une pause, elle avait l'air inquiète.

« Bonne chance Miss Weasley »

Je me levai, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je regardai mon professeur puis Remus et leur adressai un pâle sourire.

J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas que Voldemort atteigne Harry à cause de mes pensées. Ce serait trop dur pour moi.

La journée de cours passa en un éclair. Mais je sais que cette rapidité venait du fait que je repassais sans arrêt l'entretien que j'avais eu avec Remus et le professeur McGonagall. Plusieurs choses me paraissaient étrange. Rogue n'était plus là, et c'était son frère qui le remplaçait. Mais jamais je n'avais entendu parler d'un frère. Surtout qu'il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Après le rêve que j'avais fait, j'avais peur que Silvius Rogue soit l'homme qui enlève Harry. Il faudrait que je le surveille de près. Mais sans en parler à quiconque serait un gros problème. Hermione et Ron aurait du mal à ne rien dire à leur meilleur ami. Et moi… comment pourrais-je le lui cacher ? Impossible. Mais il le fallait. Je ne voulais pas le laisser mourir. Lors de la bataille finale, Voldemort ne me prendrait pas mon Harry.

Je décidai de m'occuper de tout ça, de trouver qui était vraiment Silvius Rogue, et je décidai que les soirs où je ne devrais pas prendre la potion seront des soirs où j'essaierai de rentrer en contact avec Voldemort. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il préparait.

Je pensais qu'Harry pouvait mourir par ma faute. Mais ce fut pire…


	7. Voyage dans une pensine

Après plusieurs jours de recherches, je trouvai enfin ce que je voulais : qui étais Silvius Rogue, le frère de Severus Rogue, ancien professeur de potions et apparemment un Mangemort.

Silvius n'était en fait que le demi-frère de Severus. En effet, la mère de ce dernier était morte peu de temps après sa naissance. Son père s'était alors marié avec sa sœur et ils avaient eu un fils : Silvius. Il avait 3 ans de moins que Séverus et paraissait très doué en magie. Lorsqu'il atteint ses 11 ans, il rentra à Poudlard, mais il ne fut pas envoyé à Serpentard comme tout le monde le pensait. Il entra à Poufsouffle. Le frère de Severus était quelqu'un de calme, de posé, très sérieux. Cependant, alors que son frère se faisait marqué par Lord Voldemort, lui décida de ne pas s'engager et de lutter. Mais il voulait lutter seul.

Ce que je vais raconter, je l'ai vu un soir, alors que je fouillais partout (pour ne pas dormir, puisque c'était la nuit où je ne devais absolument pas dormir) je me suis introduite dans son bureau. Il y avait un objet d'argent gravé de runes. J'ai tout de suite reconnu ce genre de bassine : c'était une Pensine. Harry m'en avait beaucoup parlé. Je m'approchais donc et je pu observer ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Le soir où Silvius a annoncé sa décision à son frère. Le soir où les deux sont repartis avec une blessure profonde, causée par ce que l'on appelle : la haine.

_L'horloge au fond de la pièce indiquait 2h. Sûrement dans la nuit, puisqu'à travers les fenêtres, on pouvait observer une obscurité tranchante, agrémentée de quelques tâches d'or. Deux hommes étaient dans cette pièce : l'un que je reconnu comme Severus Rogue était assis derrière un bureau, et un autre, sûrement Silvius Rogue était appuyé négligemment contre la cheminée. Son visage paraissait calme et sûr de lui, il semblait que tout cela n'avait pas grand intérêt pour lui, mais pourtant, il paraissait évident que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Ces doigts tapotaient le rebord de la cheminée à une cadence soutenue, pendant que ses jambes donnaient l'impression de ne pas savoir comment se mettre pour paraître détendu._

_Severus lui avait le visage fermé, ses yeux brillaient de la haine qu'il ressentait pour celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, il n'avait pas le même sang._

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Puis, au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, Severus prononça d'une voix forte et claire, teintée de colère :_

_« Alors Silvius… que voulais-tu me dire ?_

_- Mon cher Severus, tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de patience n'est-ce pas ?Au fond, tu as toujours été faible, et c'est pour ça que tu t'es engagé auprès de ce malade qui massacre des gens._

_- Tu crois vraiment que c'est de la faiblesse ? demanda Severus avec un mauvais rictus. Pauvre fou ! C'est le pouvoir ! Lord Voldemort m'a appris une chose : il n'y a ni bien ni mal, juste le pouvoir !_

_- Le pouvoir ! Mais tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Tu crois vraiment que détruire une famille, détruire le bonheur des gens, c'est le pouvoir ? Mais Severus, tu te prends pour qui pour décider qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir ? _

_- Ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur ne méritent pas les études, la mort est le meilleur moyen de le faire comprendre…_

_- Ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur… je vois… peut-être ne sais-tu pas que tu n'as pas le sang pur, ta mère était certes une sorcière, comme la mienne, mais notre père n'en était pas un ! Je dis « notre père » mais j'ai terriblement honte de me rappeler que nous avons le même père ! Tu m'écoeures !_

_- Toi aussi… mais tu n'es pas venu pour me faire part de ta haine ? Que veux-tu me dire ?_

_- Je vais partir. Je vais partir pour battre cette ordure qui te manipule, cette ordure que tu considères comme un maître… Tu parles de pouvoir toi qui n'est qu'un esclave !_

_- Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu n'es pas capable d'aller bien loin._

_- Ah bon ? Tu penses que je n'irai pas loin ? A cause de cette face de serpent peut-être ?_

_- Non, à cause de moi tout simplement…_

_- Le jour où tu réussiras à me rattraper… toi qui est si lent. On se reverra Severus, on se reverra dans quelques années, au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins… j'ai le même don que toi, ce qui te posera des problèmes. »_

_Silvius se dirigea vers la porte, il posa la main sur la poignée, l'air vraiment énervé. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, il semblait réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment de silence, il se retourna, regarda Severus dans les yeux avant de lui dire :_

_« Severus, tu as encore la possibilité de passer du bon côté, va voir Dumbledore, c'est la seule personne qui acceptera un jour de te pardonner. »_

_Sans attendre de réponse, Silvius ouvrit la porte et sortit._

_Severus semblait songeur, comme s'il réfléchissait à la dernière phrase de son frère. Une idée semblait germer dans son esprit. _

Là, je sentis cette secousse maintenant familière, celle-là même qu'on ressent lorsqu'on sort de la pensine.

Ainsi, Silvius Rogue était parti sans même plus d'explications… Quel était ce don dont ils parlaient ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'étais perdue.

Je quittai le bureau de Rogue la tête pleine de pensée. Soudain, une envie de vomir me submergea. Je couru vers les toilettes les plus proches et après avoir régurgité tout ce que je pouvais, je me dis que trop de questions entraînaient une émotion violente. C'était sûrement ça qui m'avait rendu malade. Après tout, je me surmenais, ce qui faisait que j'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée. Je me levai péniblement pour rejoindre la salle commune. Une fois là bas, je m'assis sur un fauteuil. Je n'avais pas de lumière car seules quelques braises éclairaient la pièce. Et là, je m'endormis. Je m'endormis car la fatigue avait pris le dessus, car l'obscurité m'entourait.

Je ne pense pas avoir dormi longtemps, j'entendais dans mon sommeil de petits coups, comme frappé sur une vitre. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil n'était toujours pas levé mais un hibou était effectivement en train de frapper à la fenêtre. Je me levai précipitamment pour voir qui pouvait bien m'écrire à cette heure-là.

Je détachai donc le petit bout de parchemin et je pu lire une phrase : « _Il est des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, et d'autres dont il faut prendre conscience. » _Il me sembla reconnaître l'écrire fine et penchée d'Albus Dumbledore.

J'avoue que si aujourd'hui ça me parait très clair, à l'époque, ces quelques mots n'avaient pas tellement de sens pour moi. Enfin ils n'en n'eurent pas pendant quelques temps… quelques semaines en fait, avant que je ne me décide à ouvrir les yeux. Cette phrase me fit réfléchir intensément. J'en conclus qu'il fallait que je mène une enquête plus poussée sur les frères Rogue et que cela me m'aiderait à comprendre toutes ces choses qui me paraissaient si floues…

Cette fois cependant, je n'étais pas totalement dans l'erreur. Par contre, j'étais effectivement aveugle sur certaines choses. Mais le plus important pour moi était de comprendre. Et là, j'aurais besoin de mon frère… Je ne pouvais parler de rien à Harry, mais mon frère devait m'aider. Il fallait que je sache ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière dans les cachots. Le soir même où Harry essaya de rompre. Ce soir-là même où Severus Rogue disparu.


	8. Tendresse

Deux semaines ont passées pendant lesquelles j'essayais d'élaborer un plan d'attaque… Comme je l'ai déjà dit, mon frère met souvent du temps à comprendre lorsqu'on fait des allusions. Or, si je voulais lui parler sans que Harry le sache… c'était bien difficile.

Pendant ces deux semaines, je fus très fatiguée, je pensais que je me mettais trop de pression, il fallait que je décompresse. Cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. En plus je pensais être malade. Tous les matins j'étais prise de vertige, et parfois de nausées. Un matin, alors qu'Hermione et moi descendions prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, je fus prise d'un malaise relativement violent. Heureusement, nous n'étions pas loin des toilettes… même si c'étaient les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, à ce moment là je n'y pensais même pas. Je courus donc dans les toilettes, rapidement rejointe par Hermione. Elle attendit que je sorte des toilettes pour me parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Ginny ? me demanda-t-elle. T'es malade ?

- Non je suis juste fatiguée en ce moment, j'ai des problèmes de sommeil, ça doit influer sur ma santé.

- Et, ça fait longtemps ? T'as des vertiges en plus ?

- Ca fait je sais pas, environ 3 semaines… Oui j'ai des vertiges mais comment tu sais, enfin je veux dire pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Eh bien…, elle avait l'air extrêmement gênée, ses joues étaient rosies par cet embarras. Je sais que Harry et toi vous êtes ensemble depuis un petit moment et, heu… tu prends une potion contraceptive ?

- Oui bien sûr, répondis-je mi-amusée mi-inquiète. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Eh bien, en fait, tu as tous les symptômes d'une fille enceinte, dit-elle d'un trait, comme si les mots qui sortaient de la bouche lui paraissaient à la fois effrayants et absurdes.

Je ne répondis rien, j'étais sous le choc. Enceinte ? Moi ? C'était de l'ordre de l'irréel. J'avais toujours pris ma potion, il n'y avait aucune raison que je sois enceinte…

- Tu ne l'aurais pas oubliée une fois ? demanda Hermione.

- Je… Je sais pas. Je ne crois pas…

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse… Quand aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Des images défilaient dans ma tête, un bébé, une potion, un bébé, Harry et moi dans la salle sur demande, un bébé… Harry de retour après 2 mois sans le voir… Et là je réalisai soudain mon erreur. Ce soir là où il était revenu, deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, puisqu'il réglait les soucis liés à sa majorité, à Rogue… il était arrivé à l'heure du dîner et puis on s'était tellement manqué que nous étions montés dans ma chambre directement après. Je n'avais pas pris ma potion.

- Je l'ai oubliée une fois, quand Harry est revenu… 2 jours avant la rentrée…, dis-je, sous le choc. Mais comment savoir si je suis vraiment enceinte ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'une fois…

- Ecoute, répondit Hermione, j'ai entendu parler d'un sort qui pourrait te dire si tu l'es… heu donne moi un de tes bracelets. Bien, je te le redonnerai après le 1er cours, il me semble qu'on te croise toujours dans les couloirs. Tu le mettras, et tu sauras au bout de quelques heures, environ vers 17h…

- Merci…

Ce fut tout ce que je pus ajouter… Enceinte… pleins d'images de bébé, d'Harry et moi vivant dans une maison, avec un bébé envahissaient mes pensées. J'étais certes jeune, puis nous étions en guerre, mais cette idée me séduisait. Harry et moi on aurait pu être parents !

Bien sûr, toute cette histoire nous avait empêchées de prendre un petit déjeuner. Je me rendis donc directement en cours, plongée dans de ravissantes pensées. La 1ère fut un calvaire… Attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione me donne mon bracelet, cela risquait d'être difficile. En plus, j'étais en cours avec le professeur Binns… D'un côté, il n'y a pas de meilleur cours pour se laisser aller à nos pensées. Enfin, il annonça la fin du cours. Je sortis précipitamment de la salle et je me rendis dans le couloir où je croisais habituellement le trio. Ce fut Harry que j'aperçus en premier. Il me fit un grand sourire et s'approcha de moi en accélérant un peu le pas. Il arriva et m'embrassa sans même dire un mot. Il murmura juste un « Tu m'as manqué », avant qu'Hermione ne soit à notre niveau.

- Tiens Ginny, j'ai réussi à réparer ton bracelet, me dit-elle avec une voix neutre. Et voilà le cours que tu m'avais demandé.

Je compris que c'était les « instructions »… Je la remerciais puis ils partirent rejoindre leur cours et moi le mien. En chemin je parcouru le parchemin des yeux. Le petit soleil qui ornait mon bracelet tournerait au rouge si j'étais enceinte, et au blanc si je ne l'étais pas. Je mis le bracelet et arrivai à temps pour mon cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le cours eut l'avantage de passer vite… Cela passe toujours plus vite quand on pratique des sortilèges.

Le reste de la journée fut beaucoup plus long. Je ne cessai de jeter des coups d'oeils à mon bracelet, qui pour le moment gardait sa teinte originelle. Mais vers les coups de 16h, il commença enfin à se décider. C'était justement la fin des cours pour moi. Je me rendis à la salle commune et je m'assis à une table, préparant mes affaires pour travailler. Mais mon regard ne voulait pas se détacher de ce petit soleil. A 16h30, il avait pris une couleur rouge sang. J'étais vraiment enceinte.

Soudain, une vague d'angoisse m'envahit. Comment faire ? Il fallait que je le dise à Harry… Mais peut-être pas tout de suite. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. Harry se dirigea vers moi, je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée, et lorsqu'il arriva, mon attitude fut peut-être un peu plus froide que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il m'embrassa, je ne réagis pas. Je tournai rapidement mon regard vers Hermione. Celle-ci fixait mon bracelet, et particulièrement le soleil.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux elle me demanda :

- Tu as le cours que je t'ai passé ? J'en aurais besoin.

Je compris où elle voulait en venir et je lui proposai de m'accompagner au dortoir, en prétextant l'avoir rangé dans mes affaires.

Une fois en haut, la discussion fut tendue.

- Tu vas lui dire ?

- Non, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Je pense que j'en parlerai à quelqu'un d'autre avant.

- Tu vas le garder ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Puis, nous fûmes obligées de couper court à cette discussion, pour que notre absence ne soit pas trop suspecte.

Je redescendis donc dans la salle la tête pleine de questions… Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'avant d'en parler à Harry, je devais en parler au professeur McGonagall… Ce petit être en moi était peut-être la cause de mes problèmes.

Harry n'était d'ailleurs plus dans la salle commune. Peut-être était-il dans son dortoir… je ne savais pas, mais je me dis qu'il valait mieux que je ne le vois pas à cet instant. Quelques larmes roulaient sur mes joues, marques de ma joie et de mon angoisse. J'entrepris de faire mes devoirs pour me vider la tête. Il me fallut deux heures pour tout finir. Alors que tous les autres étudiants allaient manger, je me sentis lasse, trop lasse pour bouger. Heureusement que j'avais toujours une réserve de chocogrenouilles dans ma chambre car à cet instant, je n'avais envie que de chocolat, de la sensation de douceur et d'apaisement qu'il provoquait en moi.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la salle commune (seul, Hermione et Ron ayant voulu faire leur devoir de préfet ou autrement formulé rester un peu tous les deux), il me regarda et ne sachant pas trop que faire, il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, le plus près du feu.

Prise d'un élan de tendresse, je me levai pour le rejoindre. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et appuyai ma tête sur son épaule. J'avais besoin de lui à ce moment-là. Un besoin immense, comme j'ai besoin de lui aujourd'hui. Je lui murmurai des excuses pour ma froideur, lui expliquant que j'avais mal dormi. Il passa ses bras autour de moi en me disant que ce n'était pas grave et que cela arrivait à tout le monde. Puis nous ne dîmes plus rien, profitant juste de cet instant, nous avions l'impression d'être seul. Nous étions bien. J'étais enceinte, il ne le savait pas, mais j'étais bien. Pendant tout cet instant, je me disais que malgré toutes les difficultés, j'aurais aimé garder cet enfant et fonder une famille.

Soudain Harry brisa le silence en fredonnant une chanson :

« Oh thinking about all our younger years

There was only you and me,

We were young and wild and free.

Now nothing can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

That's over now

You keep me coming back for more

And baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven

And love is all that I need,

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't so hard to see, we're in heaven"

Il ne chantait pas particulièrement juste, mais les paroles étaient si belles. Nous étions au paradis à cet instant même. Nous nous endormîmes comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec le sentiment d'être inséparable. Le sentiment que rien ne pourrait nous séparer. A cet instant, l'idée de la mort ne nous effrayait même pas. Nous nous aimions avec simplicité. Harry, pourquoi es-tu parti ?


	9. Conversations

Les jours suivants, je me posais beaucoup de questions concernant cette petite chose qui était en moi. Comment aborder le sujet ? Surtout avec un professeur. Le professeur McGonagall était la personne tout indiquée pour m'aider, mais je ne pouvais pas arriver et lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte d'Harry après une nuit de passion, où j'avais oublié ma potion contraceptive… Et ma mère ? Si jamais elle le savait, ça serait catastrophique… Enceinte à 16 ans… Sans parler de mes frères… non seulement ils me feraient la morale, mais en plus ils tueraient Harry… Mais bon, il fallait que je le dise.

Je me suis rendue au bureau du professeur McGonagall… Je frappai 3 petits coups, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Ah, Miss Weasley… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Eh bien… en fait… j'ai un problème… assez important…

- Entrez, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Je rentrai dans la pièce, ne sachant pas trop que faire. Elle m'indiqua un fauteuil en face de son bureau. Je m'y assis, mal à l'aise.

- Alors Miss Weasley, qu'y a-t-il de se grave ?

- Euh…, répondis-je, mon malaise s'agrandissant, je torturais mes mains et mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Bon voilà, en fait, professeur, je… je suis… heu… Je suis enceinte. De Harry Potter.

C'était sorti tout d'un coup, comme si mon esprit voulait se débarrasser au plus vite de cette peine.

Le professeur McGonagall haussa les sourcils, de surprise je pense. Elle semblait avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle…

- Enceinte ? De Harry Potter ? Vous êtes sûre ? Votre mère est au courant ?

- Oh non, non, personne à part Hermione ne le sait. Je tenais à vous le dire parce que… j'ai pensé… peut-être que c'est pour ça que Voldemort peut s'introduire dans mes pensées…

- En effet… c'est troublant. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Mais enceinte ? Vous… à Poudlard ?

Là, ce fut une torture… cet enfant n'avait pas été conçu à Poudlard mais comment dire à votre professeur, qui plus est, directrice de votre maison que vous et votre petit ami avaient eu des relations très intimes à l'intérieur du château représentant votre école… Il fallait réfléchir et vite !

- Non professeur, ça date de la fin du mois d'août, dis-je les joues rouges.

- Vous ne preniez pas de potion contraceptive ?

Parler sexualité avec le professeur McGonagall… c'était un supplice ! La scène était relativement cocasse.

- Si professeur, mais je l'avais oubliée…

- Donc nous voici avec une élève enceinte, qui plus est d'Harry Potter, et qui de ce fait se retrouve connectée à Voldemort…

Elle avait tout dit ! Cette femme si stricte et intelligente paraissait à ce moment complètement perdue… Et je l'étais aussi.

- Bien, je… je pense qu'il me faut du temps pour réfléchir… vous devriez aller en classe Miss Weasley.

- Professeur, il n'y a pas de cours… aujourd'hui c'est samedi !

- Ah… et bien, retournez dans la salle commune… Je vous tiendrai au courant de mes recherches.

- Merci professeur.

Ainsi s'acheva mon entretien avec le professeur McGonagall… Mais ce n'était pas fini. Ce jour-là, j'eu deux autres entretiens… dont l'un en revenant dans la salle commune.

Mon frère était assis, bizarrement, tout seul, en face de la cheminée, les yeux dans le vague. Parfois il m'arrivait de penser que mon frère pouvait rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour réfléchir… et là j'allais lui demander de réfléchir et me révéler des choses pénibles… mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Je me dirigeai vers la cheminée et m'asseyais à côté de lui. Il ne remarqua pas ma présence pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole.

- Dis moi Ron, t'as l'air bien songeur…

- Oh Gin, excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vue…

- T'es pas avec Hermione ?

- Non, elle est à la bibliothèque, des devoirs…

En disant ceci, il leva les yeux au ciel, montrant clairement à quel points la passion de sa petite amie pour les devoirs le gonflait.

- Et Harry ? demandais-je.

- Je sais pas, il doit être dans le dortoir en train de dormir ce feignant… Pourquoi ? Il t'a fait du mal ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Non Ron, rien, c'est juste que je voulais te parler…

- De quoi si c'est pas de Harry ?

- De ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière dans les cachots… le soir où Rogue s'est enfui.

- Oh…

A cet instant, il baissa les yeux et sa mâchoire se crispa. Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi si aucun d'eux ne se décidait à m'en parler ! J'attendis quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole, pour le laisser assimiler ce que je lui demandais.

- Ron… j'ai besoin de savoir… Vous n'êtes plus seul sur ce coup-là, moi aussi je suis là, et j'ai besoin de savoir si un jour je dois combattre.

Ron leva les yeux et me regarda d'un air songeur, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre, avant de se prononcer, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement t'ébranler… je n'aimais pas Rogue, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il ferait ça. Et même si tu sais tout ça, j'espère que Harry ne te laissera pas te battre.

J'allais protester mais il me coupa d'un geste… Apparemment, il voulait tout sortir d'un coup, peut-être pour moins se blesser, peut-être pour moins me blesser. Il baissa sa voix et commença à me raconter, l'horreur pointant dans sa voix et ses yeux.

- Je suppose que tu te souviens de cet élève, Ryan Travis, qui s'est soi-disant suicidé l'année dernière ? Eh bien ce n'était pas un suicide… Ce soir là, il était collé avec Rogue, parce qu'il avait apparemment fait une erreur dans sa potion. En fait, Travis était un mec très curieux, il était dans notre classe en botanique, c'était un Poufsouffle. Il savait sûrement plus que ce qu'il disait et je pense que c'est pour ça que Rogue l'avait collé. Harry et moi, on se doutait qu'il y avait un problème, parce que Rogue avait fait une réflexion pendant le cours… je ne me souviens plus ce que c'était, mais bon, toujours est-il qu'Harry et moi voulions aller voir vers les cachots ce qu'il se passait. Nous avions laissé la carte du marauder à Hermione et nous avions pris le gallion de l'AD pour pouvoir la joindre en cas de problème. Nous, nous avions pris la cape d'invisibilité. Puis nous sommes descendu au cachot. Une fois arrivé, nous avons compris que ce n'était pas une simple retenue. On entendait plusieurs voix. Celle de Rogue, et deux autres. Nous avons prévenu Hermione. Mais elle arrivait déjà, elle avait vu les noms sur la carte du maraudeur : Goyle et MacNair. Nous avons décidé d'intervenir. Au moment où nous sommes entrés dans la pièce, nous avons dû nous battre. Je me suis battu contre Goyle, Hermione contre MacNair et Harry contre Rogue. C'était dur, j'ai même cru qu'Hermione allait y passer. Heureusement qu'elle avait des réflexes et qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de sorts. Notre bataille faisait rage et je crois que c'est ça qui a fait que McGonagall est intervenue. Mais avant de partir avec le portoloin, MacNair a lancé un avada kedavra, il aurait du toucher Harry, mais Harry s'est baissé, et il a touché de plein fouet le pauvre Travis. Ils avaient tout prévu ces salauds ! Il y en avait trois de portoloins… Il semblerait que les Mangemorts aient essayé de savoir plusieurs détails sur Harry. Le pauvre n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry s'est toujours senti coupable… et nous aussi. A la fin, Hermione était dans les pommes, j'étais blessé par quelques sortilèges, et Harry, s'il n'avait pas trop de blessures physiques, il se sentait encore plus coupable.

Rogue a filé avec les autres, il est jamais revenu. McGonagall a décidé qu'il valait mieux étouffer l'affaire. Nous avons compris. Nous sommes donc allés dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui relater l'incident. Puis nous nous sommes arrangé. Putain ma Ginny, je suis pas fier de ce que nous avons fait. C'est si dur de t'en parler, tu dois nous prendre pour des monstres.

Sa voix se brisa, et il commença à pleurer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'était si étrange pour moi de voir mon frère pleurer. Je ne leur en voulais pas, mais j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils n'avaient rien dit ! Je comprenais leur souffrance maintenant. J'entraînais mon frère dans une brève étreinte, gênée par ce rapprochement. Heureusement, Hermione arriva et s'occupa de mon frère, en regardant d'un air interrogateur. Lorsqu'il murmura un « je suis coupable », Hermione comprit. Elle me regarda et me demanda d'attendre un instant. Je la vis monter jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, puis redescendre avec un Harry tout endormi.

Elle prit ensuite mon frère par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle en direction du dortoir des 7ème années, sans dire un mot.

Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer et vint donc s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'étais en état de choc. Il passa un bras autour de moi, apparemment inquiet.

- Ca va pas mon cœur ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien je…

A cet instant, un élève de 1ère année vint me voir pour me donner une missive, apparemment du professeur McGonagall.

_Dites tout à Mr Potter et venez me voir tous les deux dans mon bureau, demain à 10h._

Harry avait lu par-dessus mon épaule et me regardait à présent, les sourcils froncés.

- Me dire quoi ? dit-il tout simplement.

- Je… Tu te souviens quand tu es revenu cet été ? La veille de la rentrée ?

Il me regarde, les yeux étincelants à ce souvenir.

- Oh oui je m'en souviens, c'était fabuleux, dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

- Oui, répondis-je l'air gênée. Mais le problème c'est que ce soir là j'ai oublié de prendre ma potion contraceptive.

Un silence. Il me regarda, les éléments s'accordant dans son esprit. Il semblait réfléchir intensément. Puis un sourire fendit son visage et il me regarda plein de tendresse.

- On va avoir un bébé ?

- Si tu veux qu'on le garde…

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort contre lui, avant de m'embrasser fougueusement et de me dire qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes en ce moment. Puis après m'avoir regardé, il me dit que je devais me reposer. J'étais tellement fatiguée, que j'acceptais et je montai dans mon dortoir. A peine allongée, je m'endormis, d'un sommeil profond et agité.


	10. Dans la tête du tueur

Cette nuit-là, je rêvai de nouveau de Voldemort et de son serviteur, Severus Rogue. Mes angoisses furent décuplées par ce dialogue que j'entendis. Harry n'était plus la seule cible.

J'étais de nouveau dans une pièce sombre et humide. La voix de Voldemort s'élevait, glaciale, mais presque réjouie.

- Mon cher Rogue… vous avez avancé dans votre plan dites-vous ? Comment cela ?

Seigneur, j'ai compris qu'il fallait essayer d'atteindre la fille. Je n'ai pas encore fini de détailler le plan, mais par la fille, nous aurons le garçon.

- Cette fille pourrait nous être utile. Si vous la tuez tout de suite, je n'aurais pas ce que je cherche, cela me mettrait très en colère. Vous ne tenez pas à me voir en colère je suppose ?

- Oh non mon maître, je ne compte pas la tuer. Je pensais l'enlever pour vous l'amener. C'est la faiblesse du garçon, nous avons besoin de tout ce qu'elle pourra nous dire, enfin, c'est ce que vous avez dit, et je respecte vos ordres monseigneur.

- Eh bien continue, je ne tiens pas à perdre trop de temps. Cette année sera la dernière de l'existence d'Harry Potter. Bientôt, on me reconsidèrera comme le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde sorcier ait connu.

- Oui mon maître.

- Appelle Queudver… il m'a déçu car il ne m'a pas bien renseigné. Je crois qu'il mériterait une petite punition.

- Bien mon Seigneur, je vais le chercher.

Rogue sortit de la pièce, mais moi je restai là, à regarder les yeux de serpents de Voldemort. Il semblait vraiment réjoui. Il se leva et se promena dans la pièce. Soudain, quelque chose sembla traverser son esprit, puis il se mit à chercher en murmurant quelque chose. Il s'énervait et moi j'angoissais, prisonnière de mon rêve. J'essayai de me forcer à me réveiller, mais j'étais comme prisonnière. Soudain Voldemort se tourna dans ma direction, j'eu l'impression que mon corps se glaçait, des pieds à la tête. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Puis je me mis à hurler. Comme si j'étais vraiment face à lui.

Je sentis une secousse. Puis plus rien, le noir. Je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux. J'avais arrêté de hurler mais je ne savais plus rien. J'entendais une voix qui me parlait, elle semblait si loin. C'était la voix d'Hermione… Elle se voulait apaisante, mais je sentais l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux.

Hermione était à côté de moi, et toutes les filles de mon dortoir me regardaient avec des yeux endormis, ahuris. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi elles avaient été réveillées et ce qu'Hermione faisait près de moi.

Je tournai la tête vers l'horloge de mon dortoir pour m'apercevoir qu'il était 4h30 du matin. Je regardai Hermione, et sans rien dire, elle me prit par le bras, puis, m'aidant à marcher, nous descendîmes dans la salle commune, qui bien sûr était vide à cette heure là. Nous nous assîmes sur deux fauteuils, près des braises dans la cheminée. Cette faible lueur donnait à la scène une impression d'irréalité. Nous visages étaient entourés par cette douce lumière, qui dansait dans nos yeux comme le feu qui me brûlait depuis mon rêve. Après un long silence durant lequel nos regards s'affrontaient dans un duel impitoyable pour savoir qui allait oser briser ce silence pesant, Hermione prit la parole.

- Alors, tu te décides à m'expliquer ?

- Ce n'est rien Hermione, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, ça arrive à tout le monde non ? répliquai-je d'un ton sec.

- Des cauchemars où tu te mets à hurler, où tu es prise de spasmes et où il est impossible de te réveiller… non, ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde. Ne me prend pas pour une idiote.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire Hermione.

- Tu as rêvé de lui ? De Voldemort ?

- Je…

Comment savait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Hermione m'avait toujours étonnée par son intelligence, mais là, cela m'effrayait.

Celui qui aime est une personne égoïste. Généralement, il pense à son bonheur avant tout. Je n'échappais pas à la règle. Ce n'est pas tant le fait que Hermione soit au courant de mes cauchemars, et surtout du lien qui m'unissait à Voldemort, à cause de l'enfant que je portais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le dise à Harry. Pour rien au monde. Je savais que sans lui je n'existerais plus. Je ne serais qu'une pâle copie de moi-même, une enveloppe de chair sans la trace d'une âme à l'intérieur. Oui, Harry était mon âme, comme cette histoire d'âme sœur que j'avais entendue une fois. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de le quitter. Mais en même temps, l'enfant qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi avait pris, en si peu de temps, une place à part entière. Ce serait notre enfant, à Harry et moi, symbole de notre amour. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner, surtout pas en temps de guerre, car il incarnait notre espoir de survivre. Je ne pouvais faire un choix, entre Harry et l'être qui se développait dans mon ventre, répandant une douce chaleur quand j'imaginais un futur plus ou moins proche, une maison, Harry, moi et le bébé. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui dise. Aujourd'hui, je regrette ce choix, comme je regrette tous les choix que j'ai faits cette année là, même si je sais que je n'y étais pour rien dans ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la bataille finale.

Mon silence commençait à inquiéter Hermione. Elle me regardait en se demandant ce à quoi je pouvais bien penser. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je fus plus rapide.

- Oui Hermione, Voldemort était dans mon rêve, mais ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Tu sais, j'ai peur, j'ai tout le temps peur pour Harry et je crois que le fait d'être enceinte me fait encore plus peur. Je ne veux pas le perdre, c'est tout.

Elle me regarda, sceptique. Elle me jugea du regard, essayant de savoir si je disais vraiment la vérité. Je n'avais pas menti, juste dissimuler la vérité. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir et me dit :

- Ok Gin, je te crois. Tu te sens de retourner te coucher ou pas ?

J'avais envie de dormir, mais je ne me sentais pas de revivre ce rêve. Je dis à Hermione que maintenant que j'étais réveillée, je ne pourrai pas me rendormir. Elle hésita un moment avant de se décider à rester avec moi, pour ne pas me laisser seule. Alors, nous commençâmes à parler de Harry, de Ron, des cours, et de toutes ces choses futiles et intéressantes à la fois qui composaient la majeure partie de notre vie.

Finalement, je crois que nous nous endormîmes sur les fauteuils car lorsque Harry, qui venait de descendre, me réveilla, il était plus de 8h30.

- Hey Gin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Me suis endormie, répondis-je la voix ensommeillée.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, on doit être à 10h dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Cette simple phrase me réveilla d'un coup. Je me demandai ce qu'allait bien pouvoir nous dire notre professeur. J'espérais qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas de mes rêves, parce que sinon, il allait me passer un sacré savon, et ça n'arrangerait pas mon angoisse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte pour ça. Mais peut-être s'attendait-elle à ce que je lui en ai parlé ? Il fallait vraiment que j'évite cette catastrophe. J'y réfléchis pendant que je me préparais, mais aucune solution ne me vint à l'esprit. Lorsque je redescendis dans la salle commune il était temps d'y aller. Harry m'attendais, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortir de la salle pour se rendre à notre rendez-vous.

Harry semblait réfléchir intensément. Je le regardai à la dérobée. De temps en temps, il ouvrait la bouche, comme s'il voulait parler, mais il la refermait aussi tôt, comme s'il cherchait une autre façon d'aborder le sujet. Au bout de 5 minutes de ce petit manège, j'intervins.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

- Heu en fait, répondit-il comme prit sur le vif, oui. Si McGonagall t'a envoyé ce message hier, c'est que… heu… enfin, tu lui as dit que tu étais enceinte ?

Sa question m'avait prise au piège. Comment pouvais-je justifier être aller voir mon professeur avant même d'en parler à Harry ?

- Oui, répondis-je en essayant d'avoir un voix calme, je savais pas trop quoi faire, tu sais, je ne suis qu'en 6ème année, et je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant de savoir si je pouvais le garder ou pas, je voulais pas créer un espoir pour rien.

Il me regarda en me souriant, puis me dit qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, mais après tout, il n'avait jamais compris les femmes !

A peine étions nous arrivés devant le bureau que le professeur McGonagall nous ouvrit la porte et nous pria de nous asseoir sur les fauteuils qui faisaient face à son bureau. Je ne retranscrirais pas notre entière discussion. Juste le fait que nous avons juste parlé de l'éventualité de garder le bébé, de prévenir mes parents le plus tôt possible, mais pas par hibou, et de toutes ces autres choses qui nécessitaient d'être débattues.

Au moment où nous nous apprêtions à partir, le professeur McGonagall me demanda de rester, soit disant pour discuter d'un point particulier. Malgré la curiosité qui le démangeait, Harry accepta de retourner dans la salle commune et de m'y attendre.

Le professeur voulait me parler de mes rêves.

- Bien, Miss Weasley, vous n'avez pas fait d'autres rêves depuis le traitement que nous avons commencé ?

- Non professeur, mentis-je, je n'en fais plus.

- Pensez à le prendre, si Voldemort venait à découvrir que vous portez l'enfant de Mr Potter, il se pourrait que vous ayez de gros ennuis. Dorénavant, et jusqu'à l'accouchement, vous bénéficierez d'une surveillance permanente. Vous devrez être accompagné tout le temps. Arrangez-vous pour n'être jamais seule. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Miss Weasley ?

- Oui professeur.

Je partis du bureau le cœur léger, Harry ne savait pas pour mes rêves, on allait avoir un bébé. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que le rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit-là n'allait pas rester sans conséquences. Et aujourd'hui, quand je repense à tout ça, je pleure, je n'aurais pas du être si égoïste. J'aurais du réfléchir à ses conséquences. Malheureusement, mon manque de réflexion me conduisit à la pire expérience que j'avais pu vivre jusqu'à lors.


	11. Silvius Rogue

Chers lecteurs, bien que ma fanfiction n'atteigne pas des sommets question popularité, pour ceux qui aiment bien ce que j'écris, je tiens à préciser une petite chose! Ma fanfiction a une happy end! et oui Hina95, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences! comme je l'ai déjà précisé, il me semble, ceci est la première partie d'une trilogie. Chaque chapitre a été conçu dans un plan pour me permettre de dire ce que je veux dire. Voici donc le chapitre 10, qui a, ou en tout cas aura, une grande importance. Le chapitre 11 est déjà écrit, mais je veux vous faire languir, vous mes lecteurs, et si vous êtes tentés d'avoir le chapitre suivant, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si vous n'aimez pas, juste pour que je puisse juger de ce qui va ou ne va pas. Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre-ci, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient, exceptés quelques personnages, l'histoire et son concept!

* * *

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, et nous nous retrouvâmes au mois de novembre. Le froid commençait à envahir le château, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Nous avions cependant passé une excellente fête d'Halloween. Je n'étais pas rester longtemps car j'étais fatiguée, mais j'ai quand même le souvenir d'un Harry que la bièreaubeurre avait rendu particulièrement joyeux et qui chantait notre chanson, « Heaven », debout sur une table de la salle commune, en serrant contre lui un coussin qu'il devait prendre pour moi. Le lendemain il avait eu une grosse migraine, et nous avions tous rit en repensant à sa prestation.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient, le moral était un peu retombé. Les morts étaient de plus en plus nombreux, puis un jour, nous apprîmes qu'un sorcier avait été tué par Severus Rogue. Lorsque j'appris cette nouvelle, je réalisai qu'il était urgent de parler avec son frère et nouveau professeur de potions, Silvius Rogue.

Je pris la décision de lui parler à la fin de mon prochain cours de potions. Mais ce cours était le dernier de ma journée. Donc je la passais à réfléchir aux questions que je pourrai bien lui poser, comment savoir ? Et que chercher ?

A l'heure du déjeuner, mon cher et tendre se rendit compte que quelque chose me tracassait. Bien sûr, il essaya de savoir :

"Pourquoi es-tu si songeuse Gin ?

-Parce que j'ai potions tout à l'heure et que je n'ai pas fait mon devoir, lui répondis-je.

Je ne mentais pas vraiment après tout… si on considérait que mon devoir était de comprendre en quoi Severus Rogue pouvait être dangereux, et en quoi Silvius Rogue pouvait nous aider.

Pour qu'il arrête de me poser des questions, j'enfournai un morceau de pain dans la bouche d'Harry, puis je me levai, l'embrassai dans le cou en lui murmurant un « A tout à l'heure mon ange » avant de sortir de la pièce pour me diriger aux cachots.

Le cours me sembla durer une éternité. Je n'avais jamais été très forte en potions, mais là je crois que c'était encore pire que d'habitude, je m'étais trompée dans les ingrédients, dans le temps. Puis le cours arrive enfin à son terme. Je pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires. Une fois tous mes camarades sortis, je m'avançais vers mon professeur. Il me tournait le dos et semblait écrire quelque chose. Je m'apprêtais à parler, mais il fut plus rapide.

- Miss Weasley, je suis à vous dans 2 secondes.

Il reposa sa plume, se tourna vers moi et s'assit à son bureau.

- Je vous écoute.

- Eh bien voilà professeur, me lançai-je, je voulais vous poser des questions par rapport à votre frère. Je sais que c'est très impoli de ma part, et que je ne devrai pas, mais vous savez, je m'inquiète pour Harry à cause de tout ça et si je pouvais récolter quelques informations, je pourrai peut-être l'aider ensuite et…

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Tout professeur.

- Bien, alors pour commencer, Severus n'est pas mon frère, mais mon demi-frère. Nous avons le même père. Un moldu. Sa mère est morte à l'accouchement. Alors notre père a épousé ma mère 3 ans plus tard. Severus ne m'a jamais accepté. Je n'avais pas le même sang que lui. Lorsque j'entrai à Poudlard, il était en 4ème année à Serpentard et fréquentait peu de gens. Moi j'étais différent de lui, je n'avais pas cette obsession du sang. Après tout, notre père était moldu, ce qui n'enlevait pas notre capacité pour les potions. Le choixpeau m'envoya à Poufsouffle. C'est alors que notre véritable rivalité a commencé. J'étais plutôt populaire car j'étais très calme et j'essayais toujours de régler les conflits. J'avais de bonnes notes aussi. Mais Severus ne partageait pas l'opinion des autres. Pendant les 4 ans où nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, il a essayé de me faire vivre l'enfer. Mais je n'étais pas un faible pour autant. Le comble de notre confrontation arriva à la fin de ma 7ème année. Il avait déjà commencé à s'intéresser à Voldemort et toutes les sottises que ce fou débite. Il est venu me voir à King's Cross. Il voulait me convertir à ces idées tordues de sang pur et sang impur. Je lui ai fait remarqué que lui comme moi n'avions pas le sang pur. Nous nous sommes battu en duel. Puis je suis retourné le voir quelques mois plus tard. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'allais m'engager contre Voldemort. Mais je suis un solitaire, je ne voulais pas m'engager dans des associations comme l'Ordre du Phénix. Je voulais combattre seul. Alors je suis parti, afin d'affronter mes démons, ceux de mon frère, ceux du monde entier. Le démon de nos vies, celui de nos cauchemars, le fou qui se fait passer pour un Lord. J'ai parcouru le monde à la recherche de ce qui pourrait le détruire. J'ai détruit quelques choses qui lui donnaient de la force. Puis un jour, alors que je continuais mon chemin, j'ai appris que le Lord n'était plus. A cause d'un garçon. J'ai donc voulu voir ce garçon. Je l'ai rencontré et j'ai compris que ma quête ne devait s'arrêter là. J'avais le même désir que celui que vous avez aujourd'hui de sauver ce garçon. Je sais qu'il y arrivera. Il le vaincra. Cependant, je n'ai pas terminé la tâche que j'avais commencée.

Le professeur Rogue s'interrompit un moment, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais partir, rester. Je ne savais que faire. Une question occupait mon esprit et je devais la lui poser.

- Professeur, commençai-je d'une voix hésitante, quelle est cette tâche ? Vous auriez trouvé un moyen de vaincre Voldemort ?

Il me regarda, comme surpris. Peut-être avait-il oublié ma présence. Ma question semblait l'avoir tiré d'une grande réflexion. Une ombre passa dans son regard. J'avais peur d'avoir fait une bêtise en lui posant cette question, mais elle me paraissait nécessaire puisque le garçon en question, celui que j'aimais, ne devait pas perdre ce combat. Si ce n'était pour la communauté sorcière, au moins pour lui. Il devait le vaincre et si possible y survivre. Malheureusement, mes rêves ne furent pas réalisés. Mais à cet instant je croyais dur comme fer qu'on vivrait heureux ensemble après qu'il soit sorti victorieux de ce combat.

Silvius Rogue continua à me dévisager pendant un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Des minutes, voire des heures semblaient s'être écoulées quand il murmura enfin ces quelques mots.

- Plus tard Miss Weasley, je crains que cette histoire soit beaucoup trop longue à raconter actuellement. Je vous donnerai rendez-vous un autre jour. Mais sachez juste que Voldemort n'est pas invincible et que Harry Potter a suffisamment de force et de courage en lui pour l'affronter. Il a aussi ce fameux pouvoir que le professeur Dumbledore considère comme le plus grand au monde. Il vaincra le Lord, c'est certain, mais je ne peux vous garantir qu'il y survivra. Maintenant, vous pouvez y aller, j'ai du travail.

- Merci professeur, répondis-je d'une voix éteinte.

Je quittai la salle, pleine de doutes. Cette découverte m'avait d'abord donné des espoirs, mais cette incertitude concernant la vie d'Harry m'avait abattue. Il fallait qu'il vive. Je pensais ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui. Certes, aujourd'hui je suis vivante. Mais si mon corps vit, se nourrit, dort, mon âme elle n'est plus la même. Je suis comme morte moi aussi. Sans lui je ne suis rien. Aimer est quelque chose de pire que tout au monde. Et en même temps, c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai pu connaître dans ma courte vie. Aimer ce garçon, cet homme, celui qui me donnait le sourire, qui me faisait rire, pleurer. Il était toujours là en cas de problème. L'amour c'est beaucoup plus important que ces futilités. Aimer, c'est exister. C'est sentir les choses, voir le monde sous un angle nouveau, c'est se sentir complet à chaque nouveau jour, c'est ne plus douter, ne plus avoir peur. Nous ne sommes plus seul, nous sommes deux à affronter tous les problèmes imposés par le quotidien de nos vies, parfois sinistres. Mais ces problèmes nous apparaissent comme atténués car quelqu'un à côté permet de les effacer, peut-être pas entièrement, mais toujours un peu. L'amour c'est un sentiment complexe. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux le décrire plus que ça.

Et j'aimais Harry. Je l'aime encore. Je l'aimerai toujours. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours espéré que je trouverai un moyen de le ramener à la vie. Une légende me donne espoir. Mais c'est une légende. Et il est un peu tôt pour en parler.

Une fois sortie du bureau de Rogue, je suis remontée dans la salle commune. Harry jouait aux échecs contre Ron. Bien sûr il perdait. Je lui donnais juste un petit baiser avant de rejoindre Hermione, perdue au milieu de ces livres. Mais elle ne semblait pas travailler. Lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle mit un moment avant de se rendre compte de ma présence. Puis lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se redressa et bougonna.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux offrir à Ron pour Noël ? On va à Pré-au-Lard dans deux semaines, et j'ai aucune idée.

- Tu pourrais lui offrir quelque chose sur le Quidditch, suggérai-je.

Hermione fit une grimace.

- Non, j'ai envie de changer un peu. Enfin, c'est notre premier noël ensemble, j'aimerai quelque chose d'autres, qui lui montre mon affection et tout ça, sans être trop romantique, fleur bleue, etc…

- Oui je vois… je ne sais pas… On a qu'à aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, comme ça on réfléchira mieux à deux dans les boutiques ! On se débarrasse de ces messieurs !

- Bonne idée, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas prendre quoi à Harry ?

- Je pensais lui prendre une gourmette, mais je ne suis pas sûre tu vois, il faudra que je regarde mieux.

Hermione et moi avions baissé d'un ton, mais nos visages enthousiastes ne passaient pas inaperçus puisque Parvati nous rejoignit.

- Vous parlez de vos cadeaux de Noël, demanda-t-elle ? Moi je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais prendre pour Neville.

Elle s'effondra dans une chaise à côté de nous. Et notre discussion continua, avec Parvati. Cela me soulageait de parler d'autres choses, de me changer les idées. Je n'en pouvais plus de me ronger les sangs, pour Harry, pour moi, pour notre bébé, pour mes études, pour la guerre. Ces petites conversations entre filles étaient certes futiles, mais cela nous faisait du bien à toutes. Tous ces petits problèmes nous faisaient plus rire qu'autre chose. C'est donc la tête légère que je me rendis dans mon dortoir, pris ma potion et m'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de me rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

Quand j'y repense, je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû y aller. Au souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Les hommes sont cruels, surtout en temps de guerre. Mais je ne pensais pas que l'horreur pouvait aller jusque là.


	12. PréAuLard

Chers lecteurs, comme promis, voici le chapitre 11 de ma fanfiction. Ce chapitre est relativement violent donc âme sensible s'abstenir! Les prochains seront beaucoup moins tristes, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et de montrer que tout ne va pas si mal au fond! Voilà, bonne lecture à tous, et comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça m'a beaucoup touchée. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire une nouveau chapitre pour la semaine prochaine, mais quelques reviews pourront m'y aider!

* * *

C'était le 28 novembre. La journée à Pré-au-Lard. Je me levai de bonne humeur. Une bonne journée s'annonçait. Nous devions partir à 11h, Ron et Hermione, Neville et Parvati, Harry et moi. Nous avions prévu de déjeuner ensemble puis de se séparer pour faire nos achats tranquillement. Après avoir un peu traîner dans mon lit en pensant à cette journée, je me levai pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je me préparai, puis je descendis dans la salle commune. Les garçons n'étaient pas là, ils avaient sûrement eu un contretemps dû au sommeil profond de mon frère. Hermione et Parvati par contre discutait devant le feu. Je les rejoignis et nous recommençâmes nos discussions futiles sur noël, les cadeaux que nous voulions offrir et les cadeaux que nos chéris allaient nous offrir. Nous imaginions des tas de cadeaux auxquels nos hommes auraient pu penser mais qui ne nous auraient pas convenus, comme par exemple des paquets de Berties Crochues ou encore des livres comme « Le Quidditch pour les sorcières inexpérimentées ». 

Nous étions encore en train de rire quand nos chers et tendres se décidèrent enfin à descendre.

- Et on dit que ce sont toujours les femmes qui sont en retard ! s'exclama Parvati.

- Oui mais les femmes n'ont pas de Ron à réveiller le matin, bougonna Harry.

Mon frère marmonna quelques mots grossiers concernant ceux qui l'avaient réveillé « si tôt ». Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant qu'il avait toujours la trace de son oreiller sur la joue. Vexé mon frère s'en alla d'un pas rapide, suivie par une Hermione toujours souriante mais soucieuse de passer une bonne journée malgré le caractère de son petit ami.

Sur le chemin, nous riions ensemble des dernières rumeurs courant dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard. Nous étions insouciants et cela nous changeait un peu. Personne ne pensait à un éventuel danger.

Une fois arrivés au village, un grand débat commença sur notre destination.

- Si on allait chez Zonko ? proposa Harry.

- Ah oui bonne idée ! s'exclama mon frère.

- Non, nous allons passer l'après-midi chacun de notre côté, vous irez quand nous ne serons pas là parce que je pense que ni Ginny, ni Parvati n'aient envie d'y aller. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs, répondis Hermione qui adopta une voix pleine de sagesse.

- Oui mais rien qu'un petit tour ! plaida Ron, apparemment impatient de pouvoir acheter des blagues pour les jumeaux.

- Voyons Ron, lui répondis-je d'un ton mielleux, si tu veux piéger les jumeaux, c'est pas avec quelque chose que tu auras acheté chez Zonko !

Nous continuâmes notre conversation un petit moment, chacun proposant des arguments pour ou contre, mais nous avions un avantage considérable : Hermione était de notre côté. Et personne ne peut résister à un argumentaire d'Hermione. Après avoir donc décidé de se rendre aux Trois Balais, nous reprîmes notre chemin, Hermione, Parvati et moi en tête, pendant que les trois garçons marchaient derrière en rouspétant contre l'influence des femmes sur les hommes. Soit disant les femmes mènent les hommes par le bout du nez, c'était impensable, elle ne prennent même pas en considération les désirs des hommes. Nous entendions toutes ces récriminations et nous en riions sous cape. Puis à un moment, avant d'entrer dans le bar, je fis une réflexion à ses machos en puissance pour qu'ils arrêtent d'essayer de nous culpabiliser.

- Je crois que mes petits détours par la Salle sur Demande vont s'arrêter. Après tout si les femmes ne sont pas si indispensables que ça.

Hermione et Parvati m'approuvèrent et entrèrent dans mon jeu. Les garçons, eux, commençaient à avoir des regards un peu paniqués, se demandant si nous étions sérieuses ou si c'était pour les mettre en rogne. Harry me regardait, implorant. Oh ce n'était pas tant pour les relations que nous entretenions dans cette salle, mais plutôt le fait d'être ensemble, de pouvoir se parler librement, sans se soucier des oreilles indiscrètes.

Cependant, nous continuâmes notre petit jeu jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé une table. Hermione, Parvati et moi arrêtâmes de parler pendant un moment, faisant semblant de réfléchir à ce que nous allions prendre. Les garçons nous regardaient, désespérés, essayant de déchiffrer sur nos visages une indication quelconque. Je levai les yeux vers Harry, qui me regardait, hésitant. Ne pouvant pas résister, comme à chaque fois, je lui fis un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre que bien évidemment, je n'étais pas sérieuse. Un sourire fendit son visage après qu'il eut poussé un soupir de soulagement. Il me pris la main, puis la conversation recommença. Ils essayaient de savoir ce que nous allions faire de notre journée ou plus précisément, ils essayaient de deviner ce que nous allions leur acheter pour noël. Cependant, ils n'arrivèrent pas à grand-chose puisque nous-mêmes n'avions aucune idée ! Enfin moi j'en avais une, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas être solidaire avec les deux autres filles.

Le déjeuner se passa très bien. Nous eûmes des visites agréables, comme celles de Seamus, de Padma ou encore d'Ernie McMillan, mais aussi des désagréables, comme celle de Malefoy, accompagné comme d'habitude par Crabbe et Goyle, mais aussi par Pansy. Cependant, nous avions pris le parti de ne pas les laisser faire et après quelques remarques bien lancées par une Hermione déchaînée et par moi-même, ils nous laissèrent tranquille. Puis, l'heure avançant, nous décidâmes de nous séparer pour commencer notre après-midi.

Une fois sortis des Trois Balais, j'embrassai tendrement Harry, pendant qu'Hermione et Parvati en faisaient de même avec Ron et Neville. Puis nous prîmes la direction de la boutique vers laquelle nous voulions aller. C'était une petite bijouterie, dans une petite rue parallèle à celle des Trois Balais. Cette rue était certes petite, mais formidable. Il y avait pleins de petits magasins pleins de choses aussi jolies les unes que les autres. La période des fêtes approchant, les vitrines étaient décorées avec goût et délicatesse pour les quelques étudiants de Poudlard qui venaient faire leurs achats. Nous passâmes devant un chocolatier, un magasin de vêtements assez chic avant d'arriver devant la bijouterie. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la vitrine et observâmes avec attention les somptueux bijoux qui s'y trouvaient. Les filles s'extasièrent sur plusieurs choses pendant que j'observai une gourmette qui me paraissait idéale. Sur un côté, on pouvait inscrire le nom, comme sur une gourmette classique. Sur l'autre face, un message défilait, selon la volonté du client.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Parvati.

- Entrons, je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres merveilles du genre à l'intérieur, ajouta Hermione.

Elles se tournèrent vers moi, savoir ce que j'en pensais. J'hésitai, la vitrine se prolongeais, je voulais l'observer plus attentivement. En effet, la boutique était à l'angle de la rue et je voulais regarder l'autre côté. Après tout, je n'avais pas de gros moyens alors il fallait que je vois toutes les possibilités avant de me décider. Je fis part de ma décision aux filles. Hermione parut hésiter.

- On ne va quand même pas te laisser toute seule dans la rue, me dit-elle.

- Mais je ne serai pas seule, répondis-je, il y a des tas de gens qui passent dans cette rue pour faire leurs achats ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurais me débrouiller.

Elle acquiesça, bien que j'aie vu dans son regard qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Je me dirigeai donc dans la ruelle pour voir l'autre partie de la vitrine, pendant que les filles entraient dans le magasin. Les bijoux étaient vraiment magnifiques et je me perdis dans leur contemplation lorsqu'un bruit m'en sortit. Ce bruit était caractéristique d'une transplanation. Je me retournai.

La ruelle était sombre et déserte. Au fond, je pouvais voir un mur. Je n'avais pas remarqué que cette ruelle était comme ça. Puis j'aperçu quelqu'un sortant de l'ombre et qui s'avançait vers moi. Je ne parvenais pas à identifier cette silhouette, pourtant elle me paraissait familière.

La personne s'approcha lentement, puis arrivée à quelques mètres de moi, je la reconnu. La voix froide et cruelle s'éleva comme une lame de couteau transperçant l'air.

- Miss Weasley… cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

- Rogue, murmurai-je avec haine.

- Alors, comment va votre petit ami ? Toujours aussi arrogant ?

A ces paroles, j'avais sorti ma baguette. Qu'est-ce que Severus Rogue faisait là ? Ma première pensée fût pour Harry que je pensais en danger. Mais les paroles qu'il prononça ensuite me firent comprendre que c'était moi la cible.

- Mon maître a besoin de toi… Tu es si précieuse pour ce prétentieux qui est censé le détruire…

Je me paralysais subitement. Il voulait donc se servir de moi contre Harry… Ce n'était pas possible, je ne voulais pas les laisser faire. Je levai ma baguette vers ce meurtrier et hurlai « Stupéfix ». Rogue détourna mon sortilège d'un mouvement du poignet avec un ricanement qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il leva sa baguette vers moi et dans un réflexe, je pensais très fort « Protego ». Rogue me regarda d'un air mauvais, puis avec un sourire, il leva précipitamment sa baguette et hurla « Endoloris ».

Une douleur intense se propagea dans mon corps. Je souffrais tellement que j'aurais voulu mourir. Je pense que je devais hurler, mais Rogue continuait, il me semblait entendre son rire. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur, c'était comme si plusieurs lames de couteau s'enfonçaient en moi, dans toutes les parties de mon corps. Je n'étais même plus capable de penser, chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisait souffrir, je sentais mon corps se convulser. Au bout de ce qui m'apparu comme une éternité, j'entendis un hurlement, puis la douleur cessa. J'étais allongée là, au milieu de la rue. Je voyais des éclairs fuser au dessus de moi. Soudain, je sentis un liquide chaud s'écouler de mon corps. J'entendis une voix me murmurer quelque chose, puis je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Tout mon corps était courbatu. J'ouvris les yeux doucement et j'aperçu le visage inquiet d'Hermione, penché au dessus de moi. Je ne pus murmurer qu'un mot : « Harry ». Elle me regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle me dit qu'Harry était dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh, avec le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore. Puis elle me murmura des mots rassurants. Elle me dit que personne d'autres n'était blessé, que Harry allait bien. Puis elle ajouta que ce n'était pas grave, que nous étions jeune.

Je ne comprenais pas trop le sens de ses paroles. Une douleur lancinante envahi mon bas ventre et je ne pus retenir un cri. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et 4 personnes en sortirent. La douleur m'aveuglait, je ne pouvais pas les distinguer. Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre la main et me la serrer, comme pour me donner du courage. Puis j'entendis des mots murmurés dans mon oreille. Une voix apaisante. C'était Harry. On me fit boire une potion qui calma ma douleur instantanément. Puis Madame Pomfresh demanda à tout le monde de partir et de me laisser me reposer. Tous sortirent. Sauf Harry.

- Mr Potter, sortez aussi s'il vous plait, Miss Weasley a besoin de repos.

- NON ! hurlai-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, j'avais besoin de lui à ce moment là. J'avais besoin de sa présence, de son contact. Pomfresh me regarda, puis regarda Harry qui s'était rassit près de moi. Elle poussa un soupir puis lui dit qu'il pouvait rester mais qu'au moindre signe d'agitation il devrait partir. Puis elle se retira dans son bureau, nous laissant tous les deux.

Harry se pencha sur moi et me pris dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi mon cœur, si tu savais, quand j'ai vu Parvati arriver en courant en me disant que tu avais été attaquée et que tu étais par terre, que tu ne bougeais plus… j'ai imaginé le pire. Je veux pas te perdre.

- Moi non plus, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et nous restâmes comme ça pendant un moment. Puis il s'allongea à côté de moi et commença à me bercer en me disant des choses très tendres. Quand nous nous fûmes rassurés mutuellement, je lui posais la question qui me hantait depuis mon réveil.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il sembla hésiter avant de répondre. Mais quand son regard croisa le mien, il comprit que c'était important pour moi de savoir.

- Rogue t'a attaqué. Hermione a entendu un cri, puis quand elle a réalisé que c'était toi, elle est sortie du magasin et elle a attaqué Rogue. Parvati pendant ce temps a couru nous prévenir. Nous sommes arrivés, et Rogue a transplané. Tu étais évanouie. Alors nous t'avons transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Là Madame Pomfresh t'a examinée et…

Il s'arrêta, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire était trop dur. Il fit une grimace, poussa un soupir et me regarda. Je lui fis un sourire pour l'encourager, même si j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire. Il me lança un regard plein de détresse puis après un autre long soupir, il murmura :

- Sous la violence du sort, tu as perdu le bébé.


	13. Un tendre Noël

**Note de l'auteur**: Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, après quelques chapitres, disons un peu triste, je vous propose un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute. Après tout, le monde n'est pas fait seulement de guerres, d'attaques et de cruauté. Chaque vie comporte quelques instants comme ceux-ci, des instants de pur bonheur et de tendresse. Je vous propose dans ce chapitre un petit break dans l'histoire tragique que je raconte, bien que ce chapitre ait aussi son importance dans l'histoire que je raconte. Bonne lecture, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, particulièrement **Hina95** (oui il y aura une happy end, c'est promis!) et à **Anaïs** (tes reviews sont toujours très agréables! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!)

Les prochains chapitres (en tout cas les 2 suivants), seront dans la même veine, histoire de décompresser un peu!

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire et le concept.

* * *

J'avais perdu mon enfant. Notre enfant, en fait. Après m'avoir annoncé que j'avais fait une fausse couche, Harry fut très prévenant. Il me serra contre lui, ne cessant de répéter que ce n'était pas grave, qu'après tout, l'essentiel c'était que je n'ai pas été blessée. Mais malgré tout, j'étais affreusement triste. Je venais de perdre un bébé, et je m'y étais attaché. Attaché à ce petit être qui était là, qui était le symbole de notre union. Je me voyais déjà une heureuse mère de famille, avec ce petit qui gambaderait partout pendant que Harry et moi le regarderions, souriants et heureux. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Nous n'étions pas destiné à être heureux. En tout cas pas tout de suite.

Je restai une semaine à l'infirmerie. Les jours d'après, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. Je m'étais totalement renfermée, je ne parlais plus, je ne souriais plus. J'avais l'impression de ne plus exister. Je me détestais pour ne pas avoir suivi les instructions que tout le monde m'avait données. Je m'en voulais à moi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de haïr Severus Rogue. C'était à cause de lui. Aujourd'hui je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser, et même d'en pleurer.

Seul Harry continuai à agir normalement avec moi. Il était même encore plus tendre et prévenant, il ne me demandait plus d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Il ne me brusquait pas. Même quand je refusais de parler, il se contentait d'être là, à côté de moi. Parfois il me prenait dans ses bras, toujours en silence. Une fois, alors que nous étions les derniers dans la salle commune. Il me prit dans ses bras, et commença à me parler.

- Ginny, parle-moi s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas comme ça, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdue.

Les larmes semblaient étrangler sa gorge. J'avais l'impression qu'il luttait vraiment. Et moi, je voulais lui parler, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Je finis par réussir à dire.

- Je m'en veux Harry. Je m'en veux tellement.

Il me regarda, fixement. Puis il commença à me bercer en me disant que je n'y étais pour rien. Nous étions jeunes, nous avions tout le temps d'avoir des enfants, et nous en aurions plus qu'un. Puis il se mit à fredonner notre chanson « And baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms, I'm founding it hard to believe, we're in heaven. And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart, it isn't so hard to see, we're in heaven".

Je me mis à pleurer. Il me consola avec encore plus de tendresse. Puis je finis par me calmer, et m'endormir là, contre lui. Apparemment, il s'endormit aussi, puisque le lendemain, je me réveillai blottie contre lui.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées. Je dois dire que j'en étais soulagée. Ces quelques jours avaient été très difficiles pour moi, rester là, face à tous ses élèves qui me regardaient et me pointaient du doigt. Il savait que j'avais été attaquée. Mais personne ne savait que j'avais perdu un enfant, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas que j'en attendais un.

Pendant les vacances, nous retournâmes au Terrier. Cette pensée dissipa un peu mes humeurs noires, car j'allais revoir ma famille, ma mère, Fred, Georges. Je crois que ma mère avait été mise au courant, que j'attendais un enfant et que je l'avais perdu. Je savais qu'elle ne me ferait pas de remarques. Elle comprenait sûrement que j'avais dû souffrir.

Dans le Poudlard express, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, Harry et moi. Neville et Parvati ayant préféré nous laisser seuls et Hermione et Ron faisaient leur tournée. Nous ne dîmes rien. Je pense que Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il avait sûrement peur de ma réaction. J'étais très fragile depuis cette attaque. Mais lorsque je levais les yeux vers lui, il me faisait un petit sourire, comme pour m'encourager, et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour moi, la tristesse aussi, et la haine brûlait au fond, la haine qui le consumait pour celui qui m'avait ça, l'esclave de celui qu'il devait tuer. Lorsque je regardais dans ses yeux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fascinée, mais aussi effrayée parfois, par sa détermination. Là, dans ce wagon silencieux, j'ai ressenti à quel point il avait lui aussi été touché. Il avait déjà perdu ses parents, son parrain. Il me disait souvent que j'étais sa force, celle pour qui il se battrait, mais qu'il avait peur de me perdre, après avoir perdu tous ses proches. Je me levai et allai m'asseoir à côté de lui, je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai, essayant de lui transmettre toutes mes émotions. Puis je posai ma tête sur son épaule, et il ne dit rien, se contentant de me caresser les cheveux. Lui comme moi étions en osmose. Nous nous comprenions parfaitement.

Puis nous arrivâmes à la gare, où mon père et ma mère nous attendaient. Ils ne dirent rien, mais ma mère m'étreignit très fort, comme pour me dire qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi. Nous partîmes tous ensemble. Hermione allait dans sa famille pour la 1ère semaine de vacances, mais Harry, lui, venait avec nous.

Une fois arrivés au Terrier, je me rendis directement dans ma chambre. Mes frères ne devaient venir qu'une heure plus tard, pour se retrouver tous ensemble. Harry ne me rejoignit pas. Je pense qu'il avait compris que j'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude. Je pleurai à chaudes larmes. Ces instants de solitudes me faisaient du bien. J'avais besoin d'évacuer tout ce mal en moi, et j'avais beaucoup de difficultés.

Lorsque je redescendis, je me dirigeai directement vers le salon, où se trouvaient mes parents, ainsi que Harry et Ron. D'habitude, j'essayais d'éviter les démonstrations d'affection avec Harry, mais là j'avais besoin de lui, alors je me suis dirigée vers lui, et me suis assise tout près de lui. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, puis poussai un soupir avant de fermer les yeux. Il posa sa main sur mon genou, de façon rassurante. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que nous entendions 2 « pops », indiquant que les jumeaux venaient d'arriver. Ils ne devaient pas être au courant car ils entrèrent dans la pièce comme à leur habitude, en fanfare, disant bonjour d'une voix claironnante. Ils furent suivis par Bill et Charlie. Puis la soirée fut guidée par les rires et les blagues de mes frères. Cette ambiance me détendit un peu. J'étais heureuse d'être avec ma famille, et de temps en temps, lorsque mes pensées sombraient de nouveau dans une zone obscure, Harry serrait sa main sur mon genou, pour me rappeler qu'il était là. Ma mère me porta beaucoup d'attention. Peut-être que personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais elle avait cuisiné mes plats préférés, et elle ne cessait de me regarder, les yeux tristes, mais réconfortants. A la fin du repas, les jumeaux nous firent une démonstration de leurs dernières inventions. Puis tout le monde repartit chez soi. Nous allions nous coucher quand ma mère nous appela, Harry et moi.

- Ma chérie, nous avons appris ce qui t'est arrivé.

Je baissai les yeux, sentant les larmes qui me les brûlaient.

- Je sais que c'est difficile ma chérie, je suis avec toi, et je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux. Cependant, un bébé, ça ne vient tout seul, et j'ose donc imaginer que la relation que vous entretenez tous les deux est relativement… avancée.

Harry rougit, pendant que je ne pus retenir un sourire. Ma mère était extrêmement perspicace. Harry commença à bégayer, mais il fut interrompu par ma mère, qui nous annonça avec un grand sourire.

- Au vu des événements, je pense qu'il serait bien pour Ginny que tu restes avec elle. Arthur et moi en avons discuté, et nous avons convenu qu'il ne serait pas déplacé de vous laisser dormir ensemble pendant ces vacances.

Harry et moi regardâmes ma mère, surpris, avant de se regarder l'un l'autre. Doucement, Harry me prit la main et murmura un « Merci, bonne nuit », avant de m'entraîner à l'étage, dans ma chambre. Une fois en haut, un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Nous nous préparâmes à dormir. Je fus la première à m'installer dans ce grand lit froid. Mais bientôt, le corps chaud de Harry m'y rejoignit, et ce contact me procura une sensation de bien-être. Je n'avais pas éprouvé une sensation pareille depuis l'attaque. Je me tournai vers lui et commençai à le dévisager. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais il ne dormait pas. Comme à chaque fois, j'essayais de graver ses traits dans ma mémoire. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, et me regarda fixement lui aussi. Finalement, envoûtée par la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, et la tendresse que je voyais dans son regard, je me penchai vers lui et commençait à l'embrasser. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa à son tour. Petit à petit, nos caresses se firent plus précises. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta, puis se releva, pour s'asseoir et rallumer la lumière. Je le regardai, sans comprendre. Il me regarda longuement, songeur, avant de me demander :

- Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, tu as vécu une épreuve marquante et je ne veux pas te brusquer tu sais je…

Je l'interrompis en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il me regarda, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vécu, mais Harry tu es ma force, ma raison d'être. J'ai besoin de toi, et tu ne vas pas me brusquer. Juste, vas-y doucement, je suis prête, mais toujours fragile.

Il me regarda encore quelques minutes avant de se pencher sur moi et de continuer ce que nous avions commencé.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai lentement. En entendant le cœur de Harry battre, je souris, en repensant à sa tendresse. Cependant, d'autres images envahirent ma tête, et d'autres sensations envahirent mon corps. Je repensais à la douleur que j'avais ressentie, je repensais au rire cruel de Rogue. Les larmes commencèrent à couleur. Harry se réveilla, et me voyant pleurer, commença à s'affoler.

- Gin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis désolé, je sais qu'on aurait jamais dû le refaire si tôt. Oh mon cœur excuse moi.

- C'est pas ça Harry, mais j'arrête pas d'y repenser, de ressentir la douleur, et de me dire que j'ai perdu notre enfant.

Il ne dit rien mais resserra son étreinte. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Puis nous descendîmes, pour prendre notre petit déjeuner, en compagnie de tous les Weasley.

Etre chez moi me fit du bien même si je ne cessai de penser à ce qui m'étais arrivé. Harry était là pour me soutenir, ma mère aussi, et mes frères, voyant la tristesse dans mon regard faisaient tout pour me dérider un peu et me sortir de mes sombres pensées.

Noël approchait à grand pas. Lorsque le 24 décembre arriva, ma mère commença à nous donner des ordres. Nous attendions beaucoup de monde pour le soir, toute la famille Weasley, Hermione, qui devait venir avec ses parents, ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre, comme Lupin, Tonks, et bien d'autres. La journée, je fus si occupée à cuisiner, ranger et préparer la maison que je n'eus pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Ce ne fut que vers 18h, alors que j'allais prendre un bain et me préparer que je commençai à repenser à tous les derniers événements, puis quelque chose me frappa : avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je n'avais pas acheté de cadeaux pour Harry. Lui qui m'avait soutenu, qui m'avait montré toute son affection, je ne lui avais rien acheté. Je savais qu'il comprendrait, mais cela me rendit mal à l'aise quand même. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, je me dis que j'allais lui offrir quelque chose de précieux. Harry et moi nous aimions, c'était quelque chose de sûr. Mais nous ne nous l'étions jamais dit. Certes je le voyais dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, je le sentais à sa façon de me faire l'amour, mais jamais il ne me l'avait dit. C'était pareil pour moi. Alors je pris la décision de le lui dire, de dire ces quelques mots qui auraient une signification bien particulière. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin de lui dire, car je savais qu'il le savait. Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait que je matérialise ce qui n'avait pas été dit.

Je sorti de la salle de bain plus légère. Je me sentais plus propre. Depuis mon attaque, j'avais l'impression d'être souillée. Et là, quelque chose m'avait redonné de l'espoir. Oui, j'aimais Harry, et je pensais que nous allions vivre ensemble, pendant toute notre vie et au-delà. Il se trouve que j'avais tort, mais à l'époque, je le pensais vraiment. Et rien que ce que je voulais lui dire me redonna un peu de force et de courage, pour affronter tous ces gens.

Je me préparai pendant une heure dans ma chambre, essayant d'être à la perfection pour impressionner Harry, pour montrer que je ne me laisserai plus faire par Voldemort et ses esclaves. Il m'avait enlevé quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser prendre Harry. Il fallait que je le défende, plus que tout au monde.

19h sonna et les premiers invités arrivèrent. Je descendis les escaliers, et lorsque j'atteignis la dernière marche, tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi. Un de ces regards m'attira plus que les autres. Un regard vert d'émeraude qui appartenait à l'homme de ma vie. Il me dévisageait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je lui fis un grand sourire et je me dirigeai vers lui.

- Tu es magnifique mon cœur, me dit-il une fois que je fus à sa hauteur.

- Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi.

Nous nous regardâmes en souriant, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione viennent nous voir. Hermione prit de mes nouvelles, et je lui fis part de mes résolutions. Elle me regarda attentivement, puis me dit :

- Je suis fière de toi Gin, je savais que tu étais forte, mais là tu m'épates.

- Merci Hermione, mais j'ai compris que j'étais jeune et qu'Harry et moi, nous avions toute la vie devant nous, et quand le monde sera débarrassé de Voldemort, tout ira mieux.

J'avais la rage, et Hermione du le voir dans mes yeux.

La soirée battait son plein. Le repas fut excellent, tout le monde riait, plaisantait. Puis la plupart des membres de l'Ordre partirent, les parents d'Hermione aussi. Il ne restait plus que ma famille, Harry, Hermione, Tonks et Lupin. Vers 1h du matin, Ron, n'y tenant plus, proposa que l'on ouvre les cadeaux.

Tout le monde approuva, et bientôt la pièce fut remplie de papier cadeaux de toutes les couleurs, pendant que chacun observait les présents qu'il avait reçus. Hermione m'avait offert un livre pour apprendre à se défendre, Ron m'offrit un petit hibou (apparemment, Coquecigrue avait fait des siennes), les jumeaux m'offrirent un balai très beau et luxueux (même si moins bien que l'Eclair de Feu de Harry). Mes parents, eux, m'avaient fait un superbe cadeau. Ils m'avaient offert 3 nouvelles robes, de nouvelles chaussures, ainsi que quelques vêtements moldus. En effet, je recevais toujours les anciens vêtements de mes frères, mais ce n'était pas des vêtements féminins et parfois, j'en avais honte. Je me précipitai donc vers ma famille et je les embrassai à tour de rôle, en remerciant particulièrement mes parents qui avaient dû se ruiner pour m'acheter tous ces vêtements neufs. Ma mère rougit lorsque je lui en fis la remarque, et me répondit que j'étais sa seule fille et que j'étais à un âge où l'on a besoin de se sentir femme, surtout après ce qui m'était arrivé.

Il me manquait donc un seul présent : celui de Harry. Lorsque tout le monde monta se coucher, j'étais un peu maussade. Je m'étais faite belle pour lui, mais il avait oublié apparemment mon noël. Bien sûr, une voix au fond de moi me répétait inlassablement qu'il avait était énormément présent ces derniers temps à cause de ce qu'il m'était arrivé, et il n'avait peut-être pas pensé à m'acheter quelque chose.

Je me préparai pour la nuit, perdue dans mes pensées. Je n'entendis pas Harry lorsqu'il entra, mais je sentis lorsqu'il embrassa mon épaule dénudée.

- Je suis sûr que tu penses que je t'ai oubliée mon cœur.

Je ne répondis rien, mais je me tournai et le regardai, attendant la suite. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, puis il sortit un écrin de velours, qu'il me tendit. Il me fit un grand sourire, bien que ce sourire soit nerveux. Je pris l'écrin et commençai à l'observer. Il était beaucoup trop grand pour que ce soit une bague. Je commençai à me poser des questions, voulait-il me demander en mariage ? Nous en avions pourtant discuté et nous nous étions entendu sur le fait que ce n'était pas dans nos priorités. J'ouvris le coffret et je pus voir un ange, tout mignon, appuyé contre la chaîne en argent, serrant contre lui ses flèches et son arc. Il soupirait d'un air languissant. Soudain, l'ange ouvrit de grands yeux, banda son arc et envoya une flèche vers Harry. Je levai les yeux, surprise. Harry me regarda et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il sortit une fine chaîne, identique à la mienne, au bout de laquelle se trouvait un cœur qui battait.

- Les deux pendentifs sont liés. Tant que le cœur battra, cela voudra dire que mon amour pour toi n'est pas mort. Et tant que l'ange sera éveillé, cela voudra dire que tu m'aimes encore. Lorsqu'ils sont à proximité l'un de l'autre, l'ange enverra des flèches dans mon cœur.

Je le regardai, émerveillée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Son cadeau était le plus beau que l'on m'ait offert durant toute ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, alors que je raconte mes souvenirs, je sens le petit ange respirer contre ma peau. Depuis ce jour, il ne s'est jamais endormi. C'est encore aujourd'hui la plus belle preuve d'amour que j'aie reçue.

Je regardai Harry. Mon silence lui avait enlevé son sourire. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues pendant que je le regardai. Il eut l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Mais tout doute se dissipa lorsque je me jetai à son cou. Je l'embrassai sur toutes les parties de son visage : ses yeux, son nez, son front, sa bouche. Puis lorsque je me calmai, j'approchai ma bouche de son oreille et je murmurai :

« Je t'aime »

Il me regarda intensément, puis il murmura un « moi aussi » avant de m'embrasser passionnément, tout en m'entraînant vers le lit.

Ce fut le dernier noël avec lui, mais aussi le plus beau que j'ai vécu. Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier cette journée, et cette nuit non plus. Je ne savais pas que c'était mon dernier noël avec lui. Les noëls suivants ont été une torture pour moi, lorsque je repensais à celui-ci. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir ! Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, il était ma vie, mon oxygène. Il me manque tellement…


	14. Retour à Poudlard

Me revoilà mes chers lecteurs pour un nouveau chapitre ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis dans la phase « légère » de la fanfiction. Ce chapitre contient des éléments importants pour l'intrigue de la trilogie, mais après l'enchaînement d'événements plus ou moins tragiques, il est nécessaire pour moi de vous montrer un peu de la vie commune de ces adolescents. Ce chapitre est un vrai break, un peu de tendresse certes, mais surtout beaucoup de folie et de détente, ceci pour encore 2 chapitres après celui-ci, avant de retomber dans une phase plus ou moins tragique. Bonne lecture à tous ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, donc si vous n'aimez pas je comprendrais, mais faites le moi savoir ;)

**Hina95**, en réponse à ta question, il y aura 25 chapitres par partie, donc La Fin d'un Temps comporte 25 chapitres.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, je vous adore!

* * *

Les vacances passèrent très vite. Petit à petit, je me laissai envahir de nouveau par l'insouciance. Harry lui, commençait à angoisser. Nous nous réconfortions mutuellement, tous les soirs, nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre pou évacuer toutes les tensions que nous ressentions. Puis il fut temps de rejoindre Poudlard, et tous les plaisirs qu'il y avait là-bas, bien que ces plaisirs puissent être gâchées par quelques idioties. J'avais une rage de vaincre impressionnante, je n'allais pas me laisser faire, ils n'allaient pas gâcher ma vie comme ça ! Il y a toujours un temps pour se battre, et après une tragédie, il était temps pour moi de relâcher la pression.

Nous prîmes le Poudlard Express. Le trajet fut relativement agréable. Neville et Parvati nous rejoignirent dans notre compartiment. La discussion, bien que tendue au début, se tourna rapidement vers le match de Quidditch qui allait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard. Gryffondor affronterait Serdaigle. Neville et Harry commencèrent donc à s'enthousiasmer, pendant que Parvati et moi discutâmes de tout et de rien. Puis notre conversation tourna vite sur la fête qui serait sûrement organisée après. J'avais une grande envie de me libérer de ces angoisses, de cette pression qui m'étouffait. Nous avons donc choisi de préparer la soirée pendant le match, espérant que nos amoureux ne nous en voudraient pas. Après tout, nous le ferions en leur honneur, et ils auraient tout le temps qu'ils voudraient pour nous raconter le match.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au château et nous profitâmes du festin habituel qui nous était offert. Le repas fut animé. Les gens avaient oublié mon attaque. Et je dois dire que cela m'arrangeait plutôt. Même si l'ombre de cette attaque était toujours en moi, je souriais aux personnes qui m'entouraient, je plaisantais avec eux. Le repas prit fin et nous montâmes tous dans nos dortoirs, fatigués pas le trajet. Le lendemain, les cours devaient reprendre, et je voulais absolument demander une potion pour la « gueule de bois » à Rogue, même si je n'étais pas spécialement emballée à l'idée de lui demander ce genre de potion, tout le monde avait décidé que ce serait à moi de le faire.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans un état de tristesse profonde. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans même que j'y réfléchisse. Il est vrai que j'avais pris l'habitude pendant les vacances de dormir avec Harry, et cette habitude avait contribuée à me sortir de mes états dépressifs dûs à la perte du bébé. Mes camarades de chambre n'osaient rien me dire, mais l'une d'elle alla chercher Hermione. Celle-ci me consola du mieux qu'elle put, suffisamment pour que je puisse me préparer et rejoindre la salle commune, dans laquelle m'attendait Harry. Il me rassura jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés dans la grande salle, afin de prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

La journée se passa sans incident. Mais malgré tout, je finis par apprendre quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé savoir si tôt. A la fin du cours de potion, comme prévu, je me dirigeai vers le professeur. Il ne leva pas les yeux mais me surprit par ses paroles :

- Oui miss Weasley, je vais vous donner la potion que vous voulez, mais d'abord, je voudrais terminer l'histoire que j'avais commencée à vous raconter. Je vous avez promis de vous dire le but de mes recherches. Et bien le voici : pendant toutes ces années, j'ai travaillé sur une potion de transmission de force. Il m'a fallu parcourir le monde à la recherche de plusieurs ingrédients très rare. Maintenant que je les ai presque tous, je suis revenu voir Dumbledore en début d'année, pour l'informer de mes recherches. Il m'a appris alors ce que Severus avait fait et donc il m'a proposé de reprendre son poste pour terminer mes recherches, tout en étant protégé. Aujourd'hui, il ne me manque qu'un ingrédient. Je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé, mais j'espère bien le trouver avant la fin de l'année.

- D'accord, répondis-je, mais qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « transmission de force » ?

- En fait cette potion aurait pour effet de transmettre les forces vitales d'une personne vers une autre, pas tout d'un coup, mais par nécessité. C'est-à-dire que la personne qui fait don de sa force vitale ne mourra pas tant que l'autre n'aura pas utilisée toute sa force vitale. La transmission doit s'effectuer par un toucher.

- Et vous pensez avoir trouver le dernier ingrédient pour la fin de l'année ?

- Oui, en tout cas je l'espère…

Le professeur Rogue n'ajouta rien, il se leva et alla dans son placard pour chercher la potion que je voulais. Il m'en donna deux flacons avec un sourire en coin. Avant de me dire que je pouvais disposer.

Je partis de la salle perplexe. Non seulement j'avais la potion que je voulais, mais en plus j'avais un nouvel espoir que Harry puisse vivre à la fin de cette bataille. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, si la souffrance que j'ai ressentie quand il est mort pouvait être mise en mots, jamais vous ne pourriez comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Tout cet espoir avait disparu, je n'étais plus qu'une carcasse vide sur le corps froid de mon amant, de mon ami, de mon amour. Cependant, à ce moment là, l'espoir m'a redonné le sourire, et m'a totalement guéri de l'attaque. Cela peut vous paraître rapide, mais Harry était la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. S'il vivait, alors j'étais heureuse.

Le soir dans la grande salle, je me montrai particulièrement joyeuse et je plaisantais et riais de bon cœur. Tout le monde remarqua le changement immédiat et je pus voir dans les yeux de Harry qu'il était encore plus heureux et soulagé de me voir ainsi. Cela me remonta aussi le moral. Il faut croire que dans la vie, tout est une question de cercle. On naît on meurt, si l'on est en bas, un sourire nous fait sourire, notre sourire fait rire, et l'on se met à rire. Cette soirée se passa très bien. Je décidai de ne pas travailler pour pouvoir profiter de ce moment de détende. Hermione était tellement soulagée de me voir heureuse qu'elle accepta volontiers de laisser ses livres pour faire un mini tournoi d'échec sorcier avec Ron, Harry et moi. Le tournoi finit sur une victoire de Ron, chose qui n'étonna en fait personne dans le groupe.

Finalement, nous montâmes dormir. Les garçons avaient une grosse journée à cause de leur match de quidditch, et Hermione, Parvati et moi devions gérer la fête. La nuit se passa sans encombre, et je me réveillai d'une excellente humeur. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon amoureux qui lui était complètement stressé à cause du match. Heureusement, je connaissais un excellent moyen de le déstresser. Donc je le fis sortir avant de la grande salle et je l'entraînais dans un placard, le plus proche possible. Je l'embrassai avant de me serrer contre lui pour lui murmurer :

- Ne stresse pas, pense à après le match, à la fête, je sais que tu vas réussir, comme d'habitude.

Il me regarda, me fit un petit sourire, puis m'embrasse furtivement avant d'ouvrir la porte du placard. Je lui tendis les toasts que j'avais pris et il les accepta de bonne grâce.

Maintenant que les garçons étaient partis, Hermione, Parvati et moi remontâmes dans la salle commune pour préparer le plan de la soirée. Hermione sortit une plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire.

- Alors, dit-elle, il nous faut environ 4 caisses de 24 bierraubeurre, parce que même si nous perdons, nous aurons besoin d'un remontant. Cependant, peut-être qu'un peu de rab serait nécessaire, au cas où nous gagnions.

- Heu, l'interrompit Parvati, tu penses pas que 96 bierraubeurre c'est suffisant ?

- Non j'en doute, rétorqua Hermione. Bien donc nous ne pouvons évidemment pas aller à Pré-au-Lard après ce qui est arrivé à Ginny.

- J'ai une idée, dis-je. Mes frères sont au village, un projet éventuel de racheter Zonko… je pense que si je leur envoie un hibou, ils se feront un plaisir de m'envoyer autant de cartons que je veux.

- Excellente idée ! s'exclama Hermione. Ecris leur un hibou et Parvati tu iras le poster.

Parvati et moi acquiesçâmes et je me mis à écrire la lettre. Hermione elle jouait de sa baguette pour décorer la pièce. Parvati alla poster la lettre et à peine une heure plus tard, nous avions reçu quatre hiboux portant chacun 2 packs de 24 bierraubeurre. Fred et George n'avait marqué que deux phrases : _cela devrait être suffisant, pas de modération._

A peine deux heures plus tard, tout était prêt. Un buffet avait été fait sur une table, juste en dessous des fenêtres. Nous avions, à l'aide de sorts compliqués, réduit les grandes tables en plusieurs tables rondes, réparties dans la pièce. Nous avions rajouté quelques fauteuils confortables auprès du feu. Les caisses de bierraubeurre étaient en sécurité dans le dortoir d'Hermione et Parvati, mais 3 caisses avaient déjà étaient installées sur le buffet. Nous eûmes tout juste le temps de monter prendre une douche et de nous préparer un peu que tous les Gryffondors entrèrent dans la salle commune, en hurlant leur joie. Effectivement, nous avions gagné !

Harry me prit dans ses bras et me fit tourner dans tous les sens. Je riais, innocente. Finalement, il me reposa et se dirigea vers le buffet, en prenant une bouteille, puis commença à boire en nous racontant le match. Ron écoutait, en buvant une bouteille, puis deux, puis trois. Au bout d'une demi heure à peine, il n'y avait plus de bouteilles et Hermione alla chercher 2 caisses supplémentaires. Elle envoya les 1ère, 2ème et 3ème année se coucher, pour qu'il reste plus d'alcool pour nous. Les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer un peu, et les rires fusaient dans la salle. L'alcool rend joyeux. Nous étions tous en train de dire lorsqu'une chouette tapa à la fenêtre, l'air chargée. Lorsque j'ouvris la fenêtre, il y avait, emballées dans un chiffon, 2 bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu. Quelle ne fut pas notre joie ! Je me doutais bien du nom de nos bienfaiteurs, et nous bûmes à leur santé.

Au bout de plusieurs bouteilles, tout le monde riait. Hermione, déjà bien échauffée par le whisky, agita sa baguette, et de la musique retentit. C'était de la musique entraînante, apparemment, une musique moldue, dont je ne connais pas le nom. Hermione et moi commençâmes à danser, Harry lui, ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et s'assit, pendant que Ron s'approvisionnait en bouteilles pour aller s'asseoir sur le tapis moelleux devant le feu.

Soudain, une musique très dansante commença, et Hermione et moi, sans nous concerter, nous avions commencé une petite chorégraphie. Je me souviens encore des paroles de cette chanson, même si je ne connaissais pas.

_My first, my last, my everything _

_And the answer to all my dreams_

_You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star_

_My kind of wonderful, that's what you are_

_I know there's only, only one like you_

_There's no way they could have made two_

_You're, you're all I'm living for_

_Your love I'll keep for evermore_

_You're the first, my last, my everything_

Harry, nous voyant danser à la mode des années 1970 moldues, se roulait par terre à force de rire. A un moment, il riait tellement que cela lui provoqua une toux. Ron lui, ne remarquait rien. Il était assis en tailleur sur le tapis, apparemment trop occupé à essayer de rentrer en contact avec sa bouteille. Il semblait persuader qu'il s'adressait à Hermione, car il parlait à la bouteille avec un doux regard. La conversation semblait cependant animée. Il devait lui faire une grande déclaration d'amour. Parvati et Neville avait apparemment dépassé ce stade car ils s'embrassaient langoureusement sur le canapé, posé dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Bientôt, d'autres filles nous rejoignirent dans notre petite chorégraphie. La salle commune devînt une gigantesque piste de danse, où tout le monde dansait, en profitant ainsi pour se détendre et sortir de l'atmosphère tendue dans laquelle nous vivions à l'époque. Harry essaya de danser avec nous aussi. Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'il arriva à faire, c'est me faire tomber durement par terre. Il atterrit sur moi et nous roulâmes le long de la pièce. Nous étions tous les deux trop fatigués, nous riions trop pour songer à bouger. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi.

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Harry était allongé sur mon ventre. Un rapide coup d'œil à la salle commune me fit comprendre l'étendue des dégâts. Le mal de tête que je ressentis en essayant de me lever renforça ce sentiment. Je me dirigeai malgré tout vers mon dortoir, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Harry, puis je pris le flacon de potion et j'en bu une gorgée qui me fit du bien. Ensuite, je me dirigeai sous la douche… il allait falloir ranger tout ça.

Cela peut paraître déplacé de ma part de raconter cette soirée alors que je voulais vous raconter la dernière année de Harry, mais je voulais juste dire que malgré tout, lui et moi avions passé de bons moments, nous avons rit, et pas seulement pleuré. Il était tellement tout pour moi que même cette joyeuse soirée me donne mal au ventre, le même mal que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est en manque de quelque chose. Harry me manque, mais il est toujours au fond de moi. Et ça ça ne s'oublie pas. Il sera toujours une partie de mon être, il fera toujours partie de ma vie. C'est pourquoi je vous ai raconté cette soirée. Le manque que je ressens aujourd'hui ne s'explique pas seulement par les moments difficiles. Si seulement vous pouviez savoir quel est la peine qui vit en moi, ayant remplacé toute étincelle…


	15. Heaven

Encore un chapitre doux, il n'en restera plus qu'un après. Envoyez moi des reviews, le prochain chapitre sera posté mardi si vous m'envoyer pleins de reviews lol si je n'en ai pas c'est que je ne suis pas pressée de poster le prochain... alors vous attendrez ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était le 19 janvier. Un jour à priori comme les autres, et pourtant, c'est un des derniers jours heureux que j'ai connu. Cela faisait un an qu'Harry et moi étions ensemble. Un an, ça avait passé à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Le 19 janvier fut un des meilleurs jours que j'ai pu vivre dans ma vie. Ce jour là, ce fut un paradis. Je me levai de très bonne humeur. Ces derniers jours, il n'y avait rien eu d'étranges autour de moi, rien de choquant ou triste.

Je restai un peu dans mon lit, à paresser tranquillement. Puis je me souvins que l'on était le 19 janvier. Un sourire dessina sur mes lèvres, alors que je me rappelais cette date qui avait une signification pour moi. Je me rappelais de ce jour, un an auparavant. Puis, comme on était dimanche, qu'il était 8h du matin, je pensai qu'Harry devait dormir et qu'une petite surprise dès le matin, dès CE matin, ne serait pas mal placée. Je me descendis donc dans la salle commune et commençait à monter dans le dortoir des garçons. Je dois dire que les quelques uns que j'ai croisé m'ont regardé bizarrement, alors que je montais les marches jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour, là où se trouvait le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. Arrivée en haut des marches, j'entendis quelques ronflements provenant du dortoir et reconnu immédiatement ceux de mon frère. Comment faisaient-ils tous pour supporter ça ? Je passais la tête par la porte entrouverte, afin d'observer les cinq garçons qui dormaient. Seamus dormait la bouche ouverte, prenant toute la place dans son lit. Dean avait un bras qui pendait du lit et de l'autre il tenait ce qui semblait être un… ours en peluche ? Neville lui dormait paisiblement, de son air naïf. Ron ronflait comme d'habitude. Le seul que je ne pouvais pas voir, c'était Harry. Il avait tiré les rideaux de son lit. D'un côté, cela m'arrangeait.

Je poussai la porte le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller les cinq individus de sexe masculin qui dormaient tous de manière très sexy, puis je la refermai tout aussi doucement. Je me dirigeai à petits pas vers le lit de Harry, en essayant de ne pas me faire repérer. Une fois près de son lit, j'ouvris les rideaux, m'assit sur le lit et je le refermai. Lorsque je caressai Harry sur le bras, il sursauta en hurlant pris sa baguette la pointa sur moi et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Bien sûr, son cri avait réveillé tous les autres qui se précipitèrent, baguette à la main mais cependant endormis, sur le lit de Harry et qui ouvrirent les rideaux brusquement, pour me trouver là, gênée et surprise.

Un moment de silence d'ensuivit, pendant lequel nous nous dévisageâmes tous. Je finis par briser le silence par un « Salut… ? ». Harry reconnut ma voix et mit ses lunettes sur son nez. D'une même voix, Ron et lui me dirent :

- Qu'est-ce tu fous là Gin ?

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, dit Harry. Il y a un problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tous me regardèrent, attendant une réponse. Je me levai du lit et me dirigeai à reculons vers la porte en marmonnant « Nous sommes le 19 janvier… désolée de vous avoir fait peur… je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille là ». Après ces quelques paroles qui surprirent quatre des viriles créatures que j'avais dérangée, alors que la 5ème me regardait d'un air tout content. Je descendis les escaliers en courant, craignant les représailles, puis je montais en vitesse dans la salle de bain des filles de 6ème année pour prendre une douche bien chaude, afin de me calmer. J'étais en train de m'habiller dans mon dortoir lorsqu'une Hermione morte de rire entra dans ma chambre.

- Alors tu as fait peur aux gars il parait ?

- Heu, ce n'était pas intentionnel, répliquai-je, une once de reproche dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? me demanda Hermione, essayant de maintenir une voix plutôt calme, mais tout de même secouée par le rire qu'elle tentait d'emprisonner dans sa gorge.

- En fait, le but c'était de faire une surprise à Harry. Ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble aujourd'hui…

Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire sonore, qui ramena bientôt les filles de son dortoir et de mon dortoir dans la chambre. Elle leur raconta entre deux gloussements ce qu'il s'était passé, et bientôt toutes les filles se mirent à rire. Gênée, je rangeai mes affaires en grommelant que ce n'était pas de ma faute si mon amoureux était un trouillard qui hurlait dès qu'on lui touchait le bras. Les filles finirent par sortir, excepté Hermione qui m'attendait. Elle laissait échapper un gloussement de temps en temps. Finalement, lorsque je me sentis prête, nous descendîmes dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron nous attendaient. Quelques filles de 4ème année se mirent à rire, mais un regard foudroyant de ma part les dissuada de continuer. Harry me regardait avec un sourire amusé, et Ron semblait assez en colère.

- Alors Gin, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu comptais faire dans notre dortoir ? Dans le lit de Harry ?

Le volume sonore de sa voix était extrêmement haut. Je commençai à me dire que cette journée commençait bien…

- Je voulais faire une surprise à Harry…

- Et oui Ron, répondit Harry, se retenant de rire, aujourd'hui ça fait un an que je sors avec ta sœur, alors il faudrait fêter ça comme il se doit.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge brique alors qu'il commençait à hurler contre Harry, et moi peut-être, au fond, je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il disait. Harry rigola de plus belle, puis me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, ce qui enragea mon frère encore plus. Hermione qui jusqu'alors riait trop pour intervenir, prit Ron par le bras et l'emmena en dehors de la salle commune.

Harry me regarda et murmura « Bon anniversaire… ». Je lui souris, le pris par la main et nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin, nous nous embêtions comme des enfants, contents d'être ensemble, et puis ça faisait longtemps qu'aucune mauvaise nouvelle ne nous était parvenue. Quand nous rentrâmes dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs personnes se mirent à rire à la table des Gryffondors. Alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'Harry et en face de Seamus et Dean, je leur posai la question qui me préoccupait.

- C'était si ridicule que ça ce matin ?

- En fait, c'est plus Harry qui était ridicule, répondit Seamus en riant. Non mais sérieux, avoir peur de sa copine, faut le faire !

- Avoue Ginny, tu le traumatises, ajouta Dean.

- Oui, renchérit Harry. En fait elle me tape et tout. Dès que je fais quelque chose qui lui plaît pas, elle sort son fouet.

- Je suis sûr que ça te déplaît pas, dit Seamus d'une voix suggestive.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ? dis-je d'une voix, l'agacement se faisant ressentir.

Ils rirent tous les trois, contents de leur blague. Oui cela me faisait rire, mais il était hors de question que je le leur montre. Je déjeunais donc tranquillement puisque les trois étaient partis sur des sujets comme le quidditch et le fait que les fouets n'étaient sûrement pas assez utilisés (ça les faisait rire…). Puis mon regard fut attiré par les hiboux qui comme chaque matin amenaient le courrier. Un hibou se posa devant moi et déposa la gazette sous mes yeux. Je lui donnai son argent et il reprit son envol vers un repos sûrement bien mérité. Je dépliai la Gazette et l'information en première page me réjouit énormément.

_Cinq Mangemorts ont été capturés par le ministère !_

_Hier, vers 16h, dix Mangemorts ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse. Leur heure était bien choisie, car il y avait foule, mais ils n'avaient pas pensé que certains aurors faisaient eux aussi leurs achats. Une bataille a éclaté entre les deux camps, et finalement les aurors ont réussi à arrêter cinq Mangemorts, parmi lesquels Bellatrix Lestrange, qui est connue pour les tortures qu'elle fit subir aux Londubat. Plus d'informations vous seront données en page 5. _

Voyant mon sourire, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la gazette et un sourire se forma sur son visage. Nous nous regardâmes en souriant. Après tout, cette journée n'était pas si mal que ça.

Nous passâmes la journée dans le parc, à flâner. Il avait neigé la veille, alors nous fîmes une bataille de boules de neige. Bientôt, nous fûmes rejoints par Hermione et Ron, que nous n'avions pas vu depuis le matin. Ce dernier souriait, l'air béat, et envoya une boule de neige en plein dans la tête d'Harry.

- Tu nous en veux plus Ronniekins ? demanda Harry.

- Non, Hermione sait comment faire…

Je regardai Hermione et celle-ci rougit, et se pencha pour ramasser de la neige, avec un petit sourire gêné et fier. Vers 17h, nous regagnâmes la salle commune, nos membres engourdis par le froid. Nous nous assîmes autour du feu, et nous discutâmes avec Neville, Parvati, Dean et Seamus. L'ambiance était très joyeuse au château. La nouvelle du matin y était pour quelque chose et d'ailleurs, elle était au centre de toutes les discussions.

- Tu crois que la guerre va bientôt se terminer ? demanda Dean.

- J'espère, répondit Seamus. J'en ai marre de cette peur incessante. En tout cas, si le ministère commence à s'activer, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Parce qu'on peut pas dire que jusqu'à présent, ils ont été très actifs.

- Oui mais ça c'est le gouvernement… Scrimgeour a apparemment compris que la politique d'arrêter n'importe qui n'était pas la bonne, ajouta Harry.

- En fait, ils ont fait comme les moldus américains au début du 20ème siècle, avec l'affaire de Sacco et Vanzetti. Ils étaient innoncents, mais ils ont été condamnés à mort car ils étaient communistes. Ce fut un gros scandale cette histoire, s'exclama Hermione.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, dis-je, mais c'est sûr que si le ministère commence à s'impliquer dans la guerre, il y a des fortes chances que cela se termine bientôt, et de notre côté.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant un moment. Harry s'était un peu renfrogné à l'évocation de la bataille finale, et de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il savait bien qu'il avait le poids de l'issue de la guerre sur ses épaules, et ça lui déplaisait. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se lever et alla s'asseoir à une table près d'une des fenêtres de la salle commune. J'hésitai à la rejoindre, pensant qu'il voudrait être un peu seul, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le voir broyer des mauvaises pensées.

Je me levai à mon tour et je m'installai près de lui. Je pris la chaise à côté, m'assis en travers et posai mes jambes sur les siennes. Je pris sa main, ne sachant trop que faire. J'attendais qu'il parle. Il ne détourna pas son regard de la fenêtre mais il murmura d'un voix faible.

- J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver Gin. Voldemort est très fort, je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur.

- Mais bien sûr que tu l'es ! Si tu ne l'étais pas, Dumbledore ne te ferait pas confiance !

Il tourna la tête et me regarda dans les yeux, comme pour vérifier si je pensais sincèrement ce que je disais. Il semblait se décider pour la sincérité et tira sur mon bras pour que je m'asseye sur ses genoux. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

- Je suis content de t'avoir dans ma vie Gin. Tu es une personne fabuleuse.

Je rougis légèrement mais ne répondit rien. Je me contentai de me lover un peu plus contre lui. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un long moment, profitant juste du contact. Au bout d'un moment, Harry commença à fredonner.

_And baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe,_

_We're in heaven._

En entendant cette chanson, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cependant, nous fûmes interrompus par les autres qui nous demandaient si on descendait avec eux dans la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Nous descendîmes ensemble, en riant des plaisanteries de Dean et Seamus, et des remarques que rajoutaient Harry et Ron. Le repas fut très joyeux. Tout le monde semblait être soulagé de la nouvelle : cinq mangemorts en moins dans la nature, il y avait de quoi ! Pourtant, nous aurions dû nous méfier. Nous aurions dû mieux réfléchir. Ce calme est toujours annonciateur de tempête. Et l'un de nous allait l'apprendre à ses dépens.

A la fin du repas, nous nous levâmes tous pour rejoindre la salle commune et faire un tournoi d'échec version sorcier. Arrivée en haut, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon écharpe en bas. Je sortis donc pour retourner à la salle commune. Sur le chemin, je fus très surprise de croiser le professeur Dumbledore, tenant mon écharpe dans sa main.

- Ceci est à vous il me semble Miss Weasley.

- Heu… en effet, balbutiais-je.

- Comment allez-vous ? me demanda-t-il en m'observant au-dessus de ses lunettes.

- Heu mieux Professeur, beaucoup mieux.

- Parfait… Vous savez, vous avez beaucoup d'influence sur Mr Potter. Même plus que ce que vous pensez. C'est grâce à vous que tout finira par s'arranger.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Tout cela me paraissait obscur. Et cela me parait encore plus obscur maintenant que Harry est mort. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver…

- Pourriez-vous demander à Harry de me rejoindre dans mon bureau dans 30 minutes ? J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec lui à propos d'une certaine légende. Je voudrais avoir son avis.

- Oui bien sûr Professeur, répondis-je, confuse.

- Parfait, alors à bientôt Miss Weasley. Et bon anniversaire.

Je restai un moment dans le couloir, voyant le Professeur Dumbledore s'en aller. Cet homme m'impressionnait. Il semblait tout savoir sur tout le monde. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je retournai à la salle commune, et je transmis le message à Harry. Il m'embrassa rapidement et quitta la salle commune.

Cet entretien avec Dumbledore fut un des entretiens capitaux avec Harry. Il lui raconta une légende obscure. Une légende qui apparemment n'est malheureusement que ce qu'elle est. Quelque chose que n'existe que dans les histoires qu'on se raconte le soir autour d'un feu. Cette légende, Harry me l'a racontée plus tard. Il me fallu attendre presque un mois pour entendre cette histoire d'amour qui a donné lieu à la légende du Bracelet d'Eternité. Quand je repense à cette histoire, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Si seulement cela pouvait exister…

* * *

**Suite au prochain chapitre…**

** N'hésitez pas... reviews...  
**


	16. Valentine's Day

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews : Hina95, anais, gigi, kekoala et link. Cela m'a fait très plaisir et du coup, je vous poste ce petit chapitre aujourd'hui, petit car cours, mais je n'avais rien de plus à ajouter. Voilà, on peut considérer ça comme un cadeau de St Valentin. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews, ça motive pour écrire! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Les jours passaient, tous semblables aux autres. Depuis l'arrestation des cinq mangemorts, il semblait y avoir une accalmie, les journaux ne traitaient que de faits moindres, et la vie à Poudlard continuait, comme si de rien n'était. Une journée avait été prévue pour la St Valentin à Pré-au-Lard.

Le matin de la St Valentin, je ne me sentais pas d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, beaucoup trop de souvenirs hantaient encore ce lieu. J'étais donc assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Je discutai avec Hermione et Parvati, qui allaient au village avec leurs amoureux. Les garçons bien sûr n'étaient pas encore descendus. Ils étaient sûrement en pleine panique, essayant de trouver des vêtements plus ou moins convenables.

L'agitation dans la salle commune battait son plein, tout le monde était à la recherche de son valentin, ou de sa valentine. Moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne voulais vraiment pas aller avec eux là-bas. Ron et Neville finirent par descendre et après avoir dit bonjour, ils proposèrent à Hermione et Parvati d'y aller. J'allai leur demander où était Harry quand je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mes yeux, et une voix douce et posée me murmurer dans l'oreille : « Bonne St Valentin Miss Weasley… »

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors que je reconnaissais la voix d'Harry. Il enleva ses mains de mes yeux et je penchai ma tête en arrière pour recevoir mon baiser du matin. Alors que les autres s'en allaient, il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et me pris dans ses bras pour un câlin matinal.

La salle commune se vidait petit à petit. Tout le monde partait pour profiter de cette journée. Harry et moi restions assis, regardant les autres partir. Nous ne parlions pas, on était juste ensemble, on profitait. Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Harry se leva, et me tendit une main. Je le regardai, surprise. Il me fit un sourire et me dit « Tu me fais confiance ? » J'hésitai un peu, avant de prendre sa main et de me lever à mon tour. Il me guida dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que nous sortions du château. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lac, toujours sans parler.

Nous nous arrêtâmes sous un arbre. Il s'assit et m'encouragea à en faire autant. La vue était splendide, nous avions une large vue du lac et du parc, au loin nous apercevions la forêt interdite, et la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry s'appuya contre l'arbre, et moi je m'appuyai contre lui. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Juste être là, ensemble, c'était suffisant.

Au bout d'un moment, je me décidais à parler, mais c'était un murmure gêné, dû à ce silence.

« C'est si silencieux… on croirait presque que nous ne sommes pas dans un monde réel… on dirait un rêve… »

Même si je ne le voyais pas, je pouvais dire que Harry souriait. Il bougea un peu, puis je vis qu'il avait pris sa baguette… Il fit un geste du poignet, le même que celui qu'Hermione avait fait lors de la soirée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et une musique, assez rapide en sorti. Harry ne disait rien, et moi je me contentais d'écouter.

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world_

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand_

_Oh my little girl_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je me blotti un peu plus contre Harry. Profitant de cet instant, écoutant la chanson et observant le paysage.

Vers midi, Harry, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître un panier repas, et une nappe. Je ris tellement ce romantisme n'était pas dans nos habitudes. Il me regarda un peu gêné. Puis nous mangeâmes en nous rappelant certains souvenirs.

Au début, nous étions un drôle de couple. On passait notre temps entre dispute et réconciliation. Même notre premier baiser était une dispute. Puis le temps a fait que nos sentiments sont devenus plus forts, nous avons fini par trouver une harmonie. Certaines soirées revenaient comme ça dans nos souvenirs. Comme par exemple celle où nous avions été enfermé dans un placard à balai par Fred et George chez moi. Nous avions commencé à nous disputer, puis comme à chaque fois, nous avions fini par nous embrasser passionnément. Les jumeaux, inquiets de ne plus entendre de bruit, avaient ouvert la porte, à un moment plutôt embarrassant. Quelques vêtements étaient déjà par terre, les mains d'Harry parcouraient mon corps, et j'étais plaquée contre le mur. Les jumeaux sont devenus rouges de colère. Harry et moi, rouges de honte.

Ce soir-là, Harry a été obligé de partir de la maison en courant. Les jumeaux à ses trousses, suivis par Ron et Bill qui avaient été mis au courant, pendant que Charlie s'occupait de moi. Au bout de 30 minutes de cris et de bruits précipités dans la maison, ma mère avait finit par sortir de sa chambre, et descendis voir ce qu'il se passait. Charlie lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation. Ma mère bien sûr se mit en colère, elle sortit dans le jardin et appela les garçons qui couraient toujours après Harry. Une fois tout le monde réunis dans le salon, elle commença par crier sur mes frères, pour leur comportement immature et dangereux (« Vous auriez pu mettre Harry en danger ! Et si des mangemorts avaient été dans les environs ? ») puis après, ce fut mon tour. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas crier après Harry.

Derrière elle, je pouvais voir Harry qui ouvrait la bouche de temps en temps, comme pour dire quelque chose. Parfois il devait y arriver, mais aucun son ne me parvenait, à cause du volume sonore de la voix de ma mère. Au final, ma mère a finit par se calmer, elle est remontée se coucher. Mais bon, ce qu'elle n'a jamais su, et ce que personne n'a jamais su, c'est qu'Harry a quand même finit la nuit avec moi… dans ma chambre. On en avait rit cette nuit-là, et on en riait encore alors que nous l'évoquions sous cet arbre, pour notre 2ème St Valentin.

Après nous être rassasier, je m'allongeai sur l'herbe, profitant des timides lueurs du soleil. Harry s'allongea à côté de moi et commença lui aussi à observer le ciel. Pas pour longtemps cependant. Il finit par m'observer moi, puis finalement il se mit à m'embrasser, puis me grimpa dessus. Nos baisers se faisaient plus osés, et finalement, avant de ne pouvoir se contrôler, il me tendit une nouvelle fois la main, l'air déterminé et pressé. Je me mis à rire, puis je pris sa main, et nous courûmes dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Une fois arrivés dans le couloir, Harry ferma les yeux et passa rapidement devant le mur, trois fois. Il rouvrit les yeux pour y voir une porte. Il l'ouvrit et me fit signe de rentrer.

La pièce était éclairée par une lumière tamisée. Un petit buffet était contre le mur, sur la droite. Sur ce buffet se trouvaient deux bouteilles de bieraubeurre, avec deux coupes. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un immense lit, avec des draps de satin blanc, qui brillaient sous la faible lueur des lampes à pétrole. Harry ne me laissa pas le temps d'en voir plus, car il m'entraîna sur le lit et nous recommençâmes ce que nous avions commencé en bas.

Environ deux heures plus tard, nous étions tous les deux épuisés, mais heureux. Nous restâmes un long moment l'un contre l'autre. Les mots n'étaient vraiment pas nécessaires. Puis je finis par lui demander ce que lui voulais le professeur Dumbledore, la fois où il m'avait demandé de l'appeler.

- En fait, me dit Harry, il voulait me parler d'une légende. J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi.

- Quelle légende, demandais-je.

- Celle du bracelet d'éternité… tu la connais pas ?

- Non, jamais entendu parler…

Harry se redressa et s'assit, il me fit signe de m'asseoir contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et commença à me raconter la légende.

- En fait, au Moyen-Âge, il y avait un couple qui s'aimait énormément. Mais la femme était très très malade. Elle s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Son mari, qui ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la perdre, s'affairait jour et nuit à la construction d'un bracelet magique (ils étaient sorciers tous les deux). Il fit donc un bracelet d'argent, surmontée de trois rubis, symbolisant leur amour. Il ensorcela son bracelet du mieux qu'il put. L'état de sa femme s'empirait de jour en jour, jusqu'au jour où elle mourut. Il lui promit qu'il la sauverait et qu'il pourrait rester ensemble pour l'éternité. Il continua à travailler sur le bracelet jusqu'au jour où il fut fin prêt. Ce bracelet avait le pouvoir de l'emmener dans le passé, pour sauver sa femme. Malheureusement, il avait fait appel à des sorts très obscurs pour pouvoir retourner dans le passé, il y avait donc plusieurs conditions : pour partir dans le passé, il devait aimer sa femme à en perdre son âme, il devait être prêt à mourir, si cela échouait. Alors l'homme a mis le bracelet, et a fait plusieurs manipulations, avant de se retrouver dans son passé. Sa femme était de nouveau vivante, et lui avait pris possession de son corps à l'époque. Il essaya tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait, aucun ne fonctionnait. Alors il s'étendit auprès d'elle, et il mourut à ses côtés.

L'histoire était simple mais bouleversante. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Harry remarqua mon trouble et me serra encore plus fort.

- Il paraît, me dit-il, qu'un autre homme s'en est servi quelques siècles plus tard, et qu'il aurait réussi. Il aurait jeté le bracelet dans une rivière d'or. C'est une belle histoire, tu ne trouves pas ?

- C'est beau certes, murmurai-je, mais c'est triste. Et puis ce n'est pas vrai si ?

- C'est une légende, donc je ne pense pas que cela existe. On en aurait entendu parler.

Nous ne dîmes plus rien pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que nous nous sentions plus à l'aise. Petit à petit, nous avons recommencé à parler, de choses et d'autres, de choses qui n'avaient aucune importance. Finalement, nous nous rhabillâmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle commune, en riant comme des enfants. Nous avions passé une excellente journée, aucune journée à Pré-au-Lard n'aurait pu être mieux. On s'aimait tout simplement, sans essayer de se montrer autrement. Malheureusement, cette journée fut la dernière où nous fûmes vraiment heureux tous les deux. A peine deux semaines plus tard, nous commençâmes à descendre un long chemin étroit et obscur, parsemé de morts, de sang, et de tragédie. Le Harry que je connaissais a changé ensuite. Il était beaucoup plus sombre, il avait besoin de sa solitude. Mais je savais qu'il m'aimait, car le cœur battait toujours. Ce cœur qui est aujourd'hui immobile sur le corps froid de son porteur. Tout est terminé. Et pourtant il vit toujours en moi, comme les autres victimes de cette guerre atroce. Aujourd'hui j'aimerai tant pouvoir le dire encore et encore : Harry, je t'aime.


	17. Lorsqu'un univers s'effondre

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire, je tiens à m'excuser mais voilà, il y a des moments où il faut faire un choix et j'étais bien partie pour réviser un concours ainsi que ma licence. Maintenant que j'ai terminé, je peux reprendre l'écriture de cette fiction à un rythme beaucoup plus convenable. Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews.

* * *

Le reste du mois de février se passa plutôt bien, malgré l'absence d'activité des mangemorts qui devenait suspecte. Ce calme apparent était bien faussé, car au début du mois de mars, quelque chose de terrible se produisit.

L'ambiance dans la tour de Gryffondor était toujours joyeuse, les derniers temps avaient été très calmes et cela détendait les esprits. En cette fin de semaine, alors que le ciel se faisait plus clément, annonçant doucement l'arrivée du printemps, la saison de Quidditch devait prendre fin. Harry et Ron s'entraînaient beaucoup. Hermione et moi révisions, profitant des lueurs du soleil qui commençait à se réchauffer.

Pour résumer, tout allait pour le mieux. La veille du match, nous nous réunîmes dans la salle commune, avec Seamus, Dean, Neville et Parvati. Les débats allaient bon train. Bien sûr, le match de Quidditch était dans tous les esprits : la victoire était nécessaire pour remporter la coupe, jusqu'alors précieusement conservée dans le bureau de notre directrice. Nous parlâmes jusqu'à ce que Harry, soucieux d'apporter une victoire supplémentaire à son équipe, oblige tous les garçons à aller se coucher, pour pouvoir être en forme.

Hermione, Parvati et moi restâmes pour discuter dans la salle commune. Les derniers temps avaient apparemment fait fleurir des projets. Au cours de la discussion, nous apprîmes même que Neville avait proposé à Parvati de se fiancer une fois sortis de Poudlard. Ils comptaient emménager dans un petit appartement de Londres, et poursuivre ainsi les carrières qu'ils envisageaient. Parvati voulait ouvrir une boutique avec Lavande, et Neville lui, sans surprise, se destinait à une carrière de chercheur en botanique. Hermione parla de ses projets avec Ron. Moi je me taisais. Bien sûr, avec Harry, nous n'avions pas de projets. L'avenir était beaucoup trop incertain. Malgré ma déception, j'arrivais à ne pas trop m'attacher à tout ça. A ce moment-là, mon seul projet était de vivre heureuse, de voir Harry survivre. Le voir revenir avec un sourire en me disant que tout est terminé. Malheureusement, mon projet s'est effondré, comme une statue de verre qui aurait été brisée en mille morceaux par un bras de fer. Cependant, voir mes amies heureuses étaient déjà un plus. Si elles l'étaient, je pensais pouvoir l'être aussi un jour. Mais je voyais leurs regards, comme pleins de sollicitude, se tourner vers moi, conscientes que je n'avais pas de projets. Alors petit à petit, la conversation cessa. Et nous montâmes nous coucher.

Le lendemain, les membres de l'équipe étaient tous stressés. Il faut aussi avouer que les Gryffondor ne leur rendaient pas la tâche facile. Dès que les élèves arrivaient, ils allaient les saluer en leur rappelant l'enjeu de ce match, à quel point tous les Gryffondor comptaient sur leur équipe. Alors tous se regardaient, les yeux pleins de l'angoisse qui les habitait. Ils mangèrent très peu, se contentant de changer les aliments de place dans leur assiette. Hermione, Parvati et moi plaisantions pour essayer de détendre l'ambiance. Seulement, ils ne nous entendaient même pas. Ils ne réagirent pas non plus lorsque nous nous levâmes pour partir. Ils regardaient leurs assiettes, perdus loin dans leurs pensées. Nous sourions devant cette image, eux d'habitude si fiers et toujours en train de faire valoir leurs capacités au quidditch, d'un coup ils ne disaient plus rien. Quelques temps après notre départ, ils finirent par réaliser qu'il était temps pour eux de rejoindre le stade…

Les gradins étaient pleins à craquer. On aurait dit que toute l'école s'était déplacée pour voir ce match. De loin, on aurait pu croire que c'était un stade à l'effigie de Gryffondor, tant le rouge et l'or se mêlaient sur une bonne partie du stade, se confondant presque avec le soleil à son zénith. Nous nous installâmes au milieu des Gryffondors, pour observer le match et encourager notre équipe comme il le fallait. Perdue dans la masse, je scrutai le terrain, espérant apercevoir un éclat de chevelure noire. Alors que les supporters commençaient à hurler leur impatience, les portes des vestiaires s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les joueurs des deux équipes. Les Serpentards semblaient sûr d'eux, mais pourtant, je pouvais voir que leurs balais tremblaient légèrement. Les deux capitaines se firent face, se serrant la main hargneusement, pendant que les autres joueurs se jetaient des regards mauvais, sûrement en se murmurant des insultes quelconques pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Bientôt, tous les balais fendirent l'air, chacun gagnant son poste, et le match débuta. J'observai mon Harry perché là haut sur son Eclair de Feu. Il avait l'air moins angoissé, ce qui était bon signe. Le match se passait plutôt bien. Certes, les deux équipes semblaient déchaînées, n'ayant aucune pitié. Gryffondor menait le jeu. Soudain, je vis Harry se précipiter vers un point. Il devait avoir repéré le vif d'or. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, il remonta en chandelle, le point levé en signe de triomphe, avec un grand sourire. Il semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit un clin d'œil. Plusieurs supporters se ruèrent sur le terrain, soulevant l'équipe de Gryffondor, comme une marée humaine emportant au loin les héros du jour.

Hermione, Parvati et moi nous levâmes joyeusement pour nous rendre à la salle commune. La foule était joyeuse, les Serpentards avaient perdus. Même les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles passaient en félicitant les Gryffondors.

Nous étions toutes très heureuses de savoir que Gryffondor avait gagné. Au loin, nous entendions des cris. Parvati nous regarda avec un sourire éclatant.

« Il semblerait que les supporters de Gryffondor soient vraiment déchaînés ! Je pense que ce soir ne sera pas de tout repos une fois de retour dans la tour.

- Absolument d'accord, répondit Hermione. »

Les cris devenaient de plus en plus fort. Nous, pauvres insouciantes que nous étions, pensions que ces cris étaient les cris de joie des Gryffondor… Mais lorsque nous entendîmes un cri déchirant, qui nous glaça le sang, nous comprîmes qu'autre chose était en train de se passer. Quelque chose de terrible. Aujourd'hui, quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer… Ce jour-là fut le théâtre d'une tragédie, le jour où j'ai perdu une amie.

Alors que nos regards s'assombrissaient à cause de ces cris, nous vîmes Neville arriver en courant. Il s'arrêta à notre niveau, les yeux remplis de la peur qui le hantait. Il ne pu balbutier que quelques mots.

« Mangemorts… entrée… Poudlard… renfort… »

Il nous regarda d'un air suppliant. Il semblait partagé entre l'envie de nous hurler de nous réfugier dans la tour de Gryffondor afin de nous protéger. Mais ils avaient besoin de renfort. D'un regard, nous lui fîmes comprendre que nous allions les rejoindre dans le combat. Nous commençâmes à courir en direction de l'entrée du château. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchions du terrain de combat, nous vîmes des éclairs fuser dans tous les sens, le lieu était auréolé d'une poussière, donnant à la scène un aspect de chaos. Oui, c'était le chaos là-bas, une odeur de mort régnait sur les lieux alors que nous approchions. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et je vis qu'un symbole présageait cette attaque. Mais pourquoi ne l'avions-nous pas vu ? La tête de mort, avec le serpent qui en sortait, aurait dû nous apparaître, mais nous étions tellement préoccupés par le match. Je fus prise d'un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Comment avions-nous pu nous laisser aller ? Comment avions-nous pu croire que rien ne nous arriverait au château ? J'aurais dû savoir que l'attaque que j'avais subie à Pré-au-Lard n'était pas un simple incident.

La marque des mangemorts illuminait le ciel d'une couleur macabre, comme si plus rien de bon ne pouvait advenir. La poussière cachait le ciel, le teintant d'un gris sombre, comme si jamais elle ne disparaîtrait pour laisser après ce combat un souvenir des pertes et de la tragédie.

Parvati, Hermione et moi sortîmes nos baguettes et nous jetâmes dans la bataille. J'aperçu Ron en train de se battre avec un mangemort, non loin de là. Je ne voyais pas Harry. Mais je ne pu le chercher plus longtemps car bientôt je vis un rayon rouge arriver en plein dans ma direction. J'eus tout juste le temps de me baisser. La rage m'envahi alors que je voyais tous ces criminels, ces fous qui suivaient un être immonde, cet être répugnant que l'homme de ma vie devait combattre. Un mangemort s'approcha de moi et j'entrai alors dans un duel violent, plein de rage.

Légèrement plus loin, j'aperçu Hermione au prise avec Beatrix Lestrange, Neville combattait deux mangemorts, et Parvati jetait des sorts à tous ceux qui passaient à proximité. Il y avait de nombreux élèves, je vis Luna, Seamus, Dean, et beaucoup d'autres, des membres de l'AD, la majorité des 7ème et des 6ème années. Quelques autres élèves qui avaient eu le courage de venir se battre, parfois pour venger un membre de leur famille, un ami, ou juste pour l'honneur, la gloire qu'il y avait à se battre.

Les professeurs étaient tous là aussi, ainsi que plusieurs aurors. Dans le chaos qui régnait, je pensais que c'était là, c'était le moment. Mais je n'apercevais pas le plus terrible de tous ces aliénés : Lord Voldemort. Cette bataille n'était qu'une menace. Elle m'apparaissait comme un entraînement. Ce n'était qu'une répétition pour la bataille finale.

Puis, petit à petit, les mangemorts commencèrent à reculer. Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore arriva, beaucoup transplanèrent avec un petit rire. Ils étaient satisfaits d'avoir pu rentrer dans Poudlard. Ils venaient ainsi de démontrer que les protections n'étaient pas insurmontables. Ils venaient aussi de livrer un précieux indice quant au lieu de la bataille finale. Elle semblait s'approcher à grands pas.

Lorsque tous eurent transplané, je me retournai pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. De nombreux corps gisaient à terre. Certains étaient juste blessés, mais d'autres étaient morts, froids comme la pierre sur le sol du parc de Poudlard. Je vis Harry courir vers moi, me serrer très fort contre lui. Ses muscles étaient tendus, je le sentais. Sa respiration était très accélérée.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi ma Ginny, murmura-t-il. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Je ne savais pas où tu étais. »

Je me serrai davantage contre lui, profitant de la chaleur de son corps. J'avais eu si peur de le perdre aussi.

Soudain, un cri fendit l'air, autant qu'il déchira nos cœurs. Un « NON » si fort et si puissant qu'il laissa un grand silence après. Harry et moi nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre. Nous nous regardions, sachant parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix. Sachant très bien qui venait de mourir. Tous les deux, nous savions parfaitement qu'un deuil se préparait. L'un d'entre nous venait de succomber à l'attaque de l'ennemi. Un amour venait de mourir à cause des mangemorts.

Le cri s'affaiblit. Nous nous retournâmes et nous aperçûmes son visage ruisselant de larmes. Les larmes que sa douleur provoquait. La silhouette s'effondra à terre, pour prendre dans ces bras le corps sans vie de son amour.

Il pleurait ainsi sur le corps de son amante. Harry s'approcha, lui posa une main sur l'épaule comme pour le soulager, pendant que je m'approchais, les yeux larmoyants, afin de dégager le corps de son étreinte.

Harry le regarda et l'obligea, doucement mais fermement, à se relever. Il le pris par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est fini… Elle est morte Neville. »

Et Neville s'effondra de désespoir, alors que les aurors rabattaient une couverture sur le visage de celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Parvati n'était plus.


	18. Neville

Bonjour à tous!! Je sais, cela faisait très très longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de nouveaux chapitres. Mais maintenant que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, je reviens avec ce chapitre. Je peux vous assurer que vous aurez 2 ou 3 autres chapitres avant les vacances de Noël. J'espère même pouvoir terminer ma fiction avant la rentrée. Voilà, je m'excuse donc de ce retard plus qu'important et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Après cette intrusion et l'atroce bataille qui avait suivie, entraînant la perte de Parvati, Neville sombra, au départ, dans une profonde indifférence. Il semblait ne plus rien voir de ce qui l'entourait. Ses amis faisaient énormément d'efforts, pour le consoler ou le distraire, mais rien ne l'atteignait. Les pitreries de mon frère, les bons conseils d'Hermione, une partie d'échec, ils mettaient toute leur énergie pour le faire sortir de sa dépression. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Une cérémonie d'adieu avait été organisée à Poudlard, l'enterrement avait déjà eu lieu dans le village de Parvati. Toute l'école s'était réunie dans le parc, sous un ciel gris et mélancolique, comme l'esprit de tous ceux qui avaient connu Parvati. Nous étions au premier rang. Neville semblait amorphe, comme perdu au loin dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression, mais si on regardait un peu plus, on apercevait un profond désespoir, comme si la vie l'avait quitté lui aussi.

Le professeur Dumbledore monta sur l'estrade et nous regarda tous par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. Son regard se fixa sur Neville. Ce dernier sembla soudain prendre conscience du silence qui régnait en ce lieu et leva les yeux pour regarder notre directeur. Une brise souffla, glaciale. L'élève et le professeur semblaient s'entretenir, et pourtant aucun son ne venait troubler la mort qui semblait nous entourer. Puis le professeur Dumbledore commença son discours.

« Au cours de cette guerre, nous avons tous dû souffrir. Nous avons perdu nos proches : notre famille, nos amis, les gens en qui nous faisions confiance. Nous avons perdu tant de gens que nous aimions. Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis pour déplorer une perte d'autant plus tragique qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être. Mademoiselle Parvati Patil, membre de la maison de Gryffondor, est décédée il y a deux semaines, suite à une attaque de Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école. Nous pensions que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre. Mais nous avions tort et aujourd'hui, nous payons le prix de notre naïveté. Cependant, il ne faut pas nous laisser abattre. Cette tristesse qui ronge vos cœurs aujourd'hui ne doit pas être la cause de l'absence de volonté. La guerre est toujours là, et la perte de Mademoiselle Patil doit nous le rappeler. La fin approche, il est temps de rassembler vos forces. Afin que plus jamais vous n'ayez à subir la perte d'un être cher. Vous avez démontré que vous êtes capables d'affronter le pire. Aujourd'hui, je vous demande d'affronter plus que ça. De surmonter votre peine et de montrer à quel point nous pouvons être fiers de vous. »

Il s'arrêta et dévisagea l'assemblée. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le professeur, et tout le monde réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je tournai mon regard vers Harry. Il semblait réfléchir intensément. Il se mordillait la lèvre comme si quelque chose le tracassait. J'avais ma petite idée de ce qui le préoccupait. Neville lui, avait les joues rouges, et dans son regard, je pouvais voir briller un feu, sauvage et déroutant.

La cérémonie se termina. Tous les élèves rentraient peu à peu au château. Neville et nous tous sommes restés dans le parc, les uns à côté des autres, sans dire un mot. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés au château, tout était si calme. Nous sommes remontés à la tour de Gryffondor, perdus dans nos pensées. Neville est directement monté dans son dortoir, sans dire un mot, comme un automate qui sait ce qu'il a à faire. Seamus et Dean ont murmuré un « Bonne nuit… » avant de monter à leur tour.

Harry me regardait intensément. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna hors de la salle commune, en direction de la salle sur demande. Mais cette fois, aucun lit ne nous attendait. Nous étions dans une salle au mur blanc, couleur du deuil. Des fauteuils faisaient face au feu, qui crépitait avec douceur dans son âtre. Harry prit place dans un fauteuil et je m'assis face à lui, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Cependant, les mots semblaient chercher leur place car il ne parvenait pas à exprimer quelque chose de cohérent. Alors je lui pris la main, et il me regarda avec douceur, mais ses yeux étaient pleins d'une tristesse infinie.

« Je me sens coupable Gin… J'aurais dû savoir que personne n'était prêt à attaquer… Parvati est morte et c'est ma faute.

- Mais Harry…, commençai-je.

- Il n'y a pas de mais Gin… Nous ne sommes pas prêts, je ne veux plus déplorer aucune mort, surtout que c'est ma faute. Je pense qu'il est temps de reformer l'AD… Mais cette fois il faut que ça soit reconnu. Il faut que le professeur Dumbledore me donne son accord pour essayer de rassembler le plus de monde possible. Et pourquoi pas voir avec Tonks si elle peut aussi transformer ses cours, ou rajouter des heures supplémentaires et…

- Harry, calme toi. C'est une bonne idée de reformer l'AD. Demain tu iras parler avec Dumbledore, et vous discuterez des détails avec lui. Mais arrête de penser que c'est ta faute. Parvati était une excellente combattante. Seulement nous avons tous des moments où il est difficile de résister. Elle a reçu le sort mortel Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir.

- Mais moi j'ai survécu…, murmura-t-il les yeux pleins de larmes. »

Il lutta quelques secondes avant d'éclater en sanglot. Sa faiblesse, c'était ça. Il pensait tellement qu'il pouvait sauver tout le monde. Mais en temps de guerre, c'est impossible. Je me penchai vers lui afin de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Je le berçais tendrement, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter toutes ces pertes, mais qu'il avait la force de vaincre, que sans lui je ne pourrai plus exister. Petit à petit, il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Je le regardai dormir une partie de la nuit, en pensant à ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Même quand il dormait, on pouvait voir ses traits se contracter. Il était si sensible. Je me blotti contre lui pour essayer de lui transmettre un peu de force. Et je m'endormis là, tout contre lui.

Le lendemain, les conversations avaient fait leur retour dans la Grande Salle. Pendant le petit déjeuner, tout le monde essayait de faire comme si tout allait bien. Le discours de Dumbledore avait fait naître en eux la flamme qui leur manquait pour se battre. Les conversations tournaient toutes autour des cours de défense. Il était temps de réagir. Tout le monde en était conscient. Harry lui, ne parlait pas. Il regardait le directeur. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit qu'il irait lui parler de l'AD le soir-même.

Ce que je vais vous raconter maintenant, je n'en ai pas le souvenir, je n'étais pas là. Mais j'ai pu l'observer dans la pensine d'Harry.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Tonks avait décidé de pratiquer des sortilèges de défenses plus difficiles, plus complexes, mais plus efficaces en cas d'attaques. En effet, elle aussi avait réalisé l'importance de la défense depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts. Les équipes se formèrent. De façon un peu surprenante, Neville demande à Hermione d'être sa partenaire pour ce cours-ci. De bon cœur, celle-ci accepta. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, Hermione ne pouvait qu'accepter.

Dans chaque binôme, un devait attaquer, et l'autre se défendre. Neville demanda à Hermione s'il pouvait attaquer. Son regard était froid, implacable. Et cette lueur de haine, qui était apparue à la cérémonie d'adieux, tremblait avec force. Hermione accepta encore, pour le pauvre Neville. Mais lorsque le signal fut donné par Tonks, Neville commença à attaquer. Ses attaques étaient puissantes car conduites par la haine qui l'habitait. Hermione, surprise, se fit avoir par le premier sort, un expelliarmus qui envoya sa baguette à l'autre bout de la classe. Elle se retrouva alors démunie. Mais Neville, aveuglé par sa rage, continua à envoyer des sorts, tout aussi violents les uns que les autres. Malheureusement, personne ne le réalisa au départ, car Neville n'apparaissait pas comme un concurrent violent. Hermione souffrait sous l'enchaînement des sorts.

Soudain, Ron, qui voulait demander un conseil à Hermione pour un sort, se retourna et aperçu Hermione à terre. Il se tourna et vit Neville qui s'apprêtait à lancer un autre sort. Alors il perdit le contrôle. Ron se jeta sur son ami et commença à le ruer de coups. Seamus et Dean intervinrent pour les séparer alors que Harry se précipitait sur Hermione pour voir dans quel état elle était. Lavande partit en courant vers l'infirmerie. La classe était un véritable chaos de cris, de pleurs. Ron et Neville furent séparés. Tonks vint les voir pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Ce salaud a désarmé Hermione et a continué à lui envoyer sort sur sort, hurla mon frère.

- Est-ce vrai Neville ? demanda le professeur.

- Ils avaient pas le droit de la tuer, hurla Neville. Ils avaient pas le droit ! Comment ils ont pu faire ça ? Elle aurait dû être en vie ! »

Puis, il s'effondra, des sanglots secouant son corps comme si c'était un vulgaire tas de chiffons. Il ne cessait de murmurer qu'elle aurait dû être en vie. La classe retrouva son calme. Un silence effrayant, seulement perturbé par les sanglots de leur ami. Harry s'approcha de lui et se baissa pour être à son niveau.

« Neville, je sais que tu as mal, mais tu ne peux pas agir comme ça avec Hermione, ni avec personne d'autre. C'est dur à admettre, mais elle ne reviendra pas ! On ne peut pas faire revivre les morts tu entends ? »

Neville hocha la tête, mais ses larmes se firent plus intenses encore.

Harry se releva et regarda la classe, encore sous le choc. Son regard se posa sur leur professeur. Ils se regardèrent un instant.

« Je vais rouvrir l'AD. On ne peut pas laisser les Mangemorts ôter des vies comme bon leur semble. Il faut réagir. »

Il se tourna et quitta la classe, en direction du bureau du directeur, laissant derrière lui tous ces camarades, hésitants quant à la conduite à tenir, et un Neville toujours recroquevillé sur le mur.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Tragédie", il sera immédiatement suivi du chapitre intitulé "Rage". Après ces deux chapitres, nous entrerons dans la phase finale de la première partie de la trilogie que j'ai prévu. 


	19. Where are you?

Chapitre 18 : Where are you ?

Je ne vis pas Harry de la soirée. Cependant, je ne m'inquiétais pas. Ron m'avait brièvement raconté ce qui s'était passé, et j'avais passé une partie de l'après-midi à l'infirmerie avec Hermione. Elle n'était que légèrement blessée, mais un peu sous le choc. De ce fait, Madame Pomfresh avait tenu à ce qu'elle passe la nuit à l'infirmerie. Ron était toujours énervé contre Neville. Il avait eu très peur pour Hermione et n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'avoir perdu quelqu'un ne justifiait pas le mal qu'on pouvait faire à autrui. En début de soirée, je laissais donc les amoureux tranquilles.

Je me dirigeai vers la tour de Gryffondor, mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à croiser Harry. Je savais qu'il voulait voir Dumbledore. Je rentrai dans la salle commune et aperçus Neville, pâle, près de la fenêtre. Je pensai qu'il fallait parler avec lui, que sa souffrance devait être partagée. Je m'approchais donc doucement de lui, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il se braque et refuse tout dialogue.

Pour ne pas le brusquer, je décidais de simplement m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il finirait bien par parler. Je regardais donc par la fenêtre, assise à côté de lui, sans dire un mot. Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Finalement, il parla.

- J'aime à penser qu'elle est là haut. Qu'elle m'observe.

- C'est peut-être le cas, répondis-je. Mais il aurait été préférable qu'elle ne t'ait pas observé hier…

- Oui… J'ai honte de moi… Mais j'ai tellement de haine, elle ne le méritait pas. Comment est-ce qu'on peut tuer comme ça de sang froid ?

- Je comprends… Mais tu ne peux pas déverser ta colère contre n'importe qui Neville. Hermione ne demandait rien de plus que de t'aider, mais ce n'est pas un punching-ball ! Tu aurais pu la tuer.

- Je sais…

Il soupira. Il semblait vraiment regretter ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais le passé ne peut pas être changé, malheureusement. Je pense que c'était la première fois que Neville ressentait ce vide. Ses parents, bien que dans un état très grave, étaient toujours vivants. Et on ne peut pas comparer l'amour qu'on a pour ses parents à celui qu'on éprouve pour une personne. Il devait ressentir à l'instant ce vide. L'impression de n'être plus rien. Il cherchait sûrement où il était, perdu. On lui avait arraché une partie de lui, d'une façon plus que violente. Cette maudite guerre avait fait non pas une, mais deux victimes en tuant Parvati. Car Neville était mort. Son corps assurait les besoins vitaux, mais Neville n'était plus, et ne serait plus jamais. Après la perte d'un être cher, même lorsqu'on finit par se retrouver, on n'est jamais le même.

Neville continua d'observer un peu le ciel. Moi, je l'observais. Il avait les traits tirés, son teint était particulièrement pâle, et apparaissait cadavérique sous la douce lumière des torches qui éclairaient la pièce. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, dans lesquels on ne pouvait plus distinguer ni la flamme de la haine, ni l'étincelle de la vie. Sa bouche était tordue dans un rictus horrible. Il donnait vraiment l'impression d'être mort.

Il soupira de nouveau, puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Je veux que cette guerre se termine Ginny… Je n'en peux plus de tout ça ! Je ferai ce que je peux pour vous aider, mais le jour où aura lieu la bataille, je serai là, je combattrai à vos côtés pour faire tomber ce monstre.

J'acquiesçais. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Nous parlâmes un peu de l'AD, et du fait qu'Harry voulait la reprendre pour former à la défense tous les élèves de l'école. Petit à petit, Neville reprenait quelques couleurs. Il eut même un sourire au cours de la discussion. C'était peut-être mieux en fait d'essayer de lui changer les idées plutôt que de lui rappeler tout le temps ce qu'il avait vécu. S'il avait envie d'en parler, il le pouvait, mais je n'allais pas aborder le sujet. Il l'avait compris et en semblait soulagé.

Le temps passait. Harry n'était toujours pas revenu, Neville était parti se coucher et je n'avais pas vu Ron. Il devait être resté auprès d'Hermione, et je supposais qu'Harry y était aussi. Je décidai d'aller me coucher. La nuit fut cependant très difficile. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, et lorsque je parvenais à m'endormir, c'était pour faire des cauchemars.

Je me réveillai donc tôt et je décidai de ne pas traîner dans mon lit. Je pris une douche, me préparai, puis je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Il y avait peu de monde dans la Grande Salle. Les quelques Gryffondors qui y étaient déjà attablés discutaient à voix basse en jetant de rapides coups d'œil vers moi. Il ne m'était pas difficile de deviner quel était leur sujet de conversation : Neville et la rage qu'il avait exprimée la veille dans son combat singulier contre Hermione. Malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cette attitude allait refléter celle de bon nombre de mes camarades. La rage et la haine allaient entraîner la défiance et les rumeurs parmi tous les élèves. Je leur lançai donc un regard sévère avant de me servir des œufs au bacon accompagnés d'un café. J'avais presque fini mon déjeuner quand je vis Ron entrer dans la salle commune. Son regard parcourut la salle à la recherche de quelqu'un de familier. Il finit par m'apercevoir et s'avança vers moi sans prêter attention aux murmures qui s'élevaient sur son passage, sans répondre aux questions concernant Hermione. Mon frère avait les traits tirés, de larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux brillants. Les épaules basses, les cheveux indisciplinés renforçaient l'impression de désespoir qu'il dégageait. Il s'assit à côté de moi, sans dire un mot. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, trop occupé à essayer de contenir ses émotions. Il finit par se servir un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il avala d'un trait, comme s'il s'était agi d'un alcool fort qu'il aurait pris pour se redonner un peu de force. Il regarda son verre un moment avant de se resservir et d'en boire une gorgée. Il tourna enfin son visage vers moi.

- Elle va mieux, dit-il.

- Elle est forte, Ron.

- Je sais, mais une attaque comme ça affaiblirait n'importe qui, rétorqua-t-il, l'amertume et la colère pointant dans sa voix.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, pour Hermione. Mais Neville s'est laissé envahir par la colère. Il regrette son geste, il le regrette sincèrement.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'infirmerie, c'est Hermione !

- Ron, répondis-je, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux pour qu'il mesure l'importance des paroles que je m'apprêtais à prononcer ; Voldemort veut que nous agissions ainsi. Il souhaite que nous nous défions les uns les autres. Il veut semer la discorde entre nous. Neville nous a donné un exemple. Certes, c'est plus un contre-exemple, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Il ne faut pas nous laisser envahir par notre colère, sinon il est évident qu'on n'arrivera pas à faire front. Neville, aveuglé par sa douleur et sa colère a agit d'une manière déplorable. La différence avec les Mangemorts, c'est que Neville regrette son geste. Même si tu as encore de la rancune contre lui, dirige-la plutôt vers ceux qui sont responsables de tout. N'oublie pas que si Hermione est à l'infirmerie, Parvati, elle, est enterrée six pieds sous terre et que Neville doit déjà vivre avec ça.

Mon frère baissa les yeux, essayant de contenir ses larmes. Ses poings étaient si étroitement serrés que les jointures étaient devenues blanches. Il ne répondit rien, mais je savais que ce silence était une façon de marquer son accord avec mon discours malgré la souffrance qu'il avait en lui. J'éprouvais énormément de peine pour mon frère, lui qui était toujours si loyal, si droit. Evidemment, la plupart des gens le connaissait comme un rigolo, un garçon qui n'avait pas une grande puissance, ni une intelligence ultradéveloppée. Mais peu de personnes étaient capables de voir la richesse qui était en lui. Peu de gens réalisaient à quel point Ron était important pour Harry. Il trouvait toujours les mots qui allaient amener un sourire sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami, il savait toujours le détourner de ses tracas, le faire rire. Et ça, ce n'était pas seulement avec le Survivant, mais avec tout le monde. Mon frère était très courageux. Dans un élan d'affection, je posais ma main sur la sienne. Ses yeux se relevèrent et cherchèrent dans les miens le courage qui lui manquait. Il finit par secouer la tête, comme pour chasser toutes ses vilaines pensées. S'armant de tout son courage, il remplit son assiette d'œufs avec quelques saucisses avant de dire, d'un ton dégagé :

-Tu as vu Harry ce matin ?

- Non, répondis-je, je croyais qu'il était avec toi à l'infirmerie.

- Non il n'était pas avec nous, mais il est probablement dans la salle commune. Peut-être qu'il dort encore.

- Je verrai bien à midi, dis-je en regardant ma montre. Je dois aller en cours.

Je posais une main sur l'épaule de mon frère en espérant lui faire sentir toute l'affection que j'avais pour lui, pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile. Comment aurait-on pu savoir que seulement quelques mois plus tard, une épreuve encore pire nous frapperait tous ?

Toute la matinée, j'écoutais distraitement les cours dispensés par le professeur Binns, puis par le professeur Chourave. Je pensais à Neville et à la peine qui le rongeait depuis la disparation de Parvati, je pensais à Ron dévoré d'inquiétude pour sa belle. Et je pensais à Harry. Aurais-je à subir cela moi aussi ? Comment réagirais-je si un jour Harry n'était plus là ? Il me paraissait à l'époque impensable que je puisse vivre sans lui. Je revivais nos souvenirs heureux : notre premier baiser, notre première nuit ensemble, nos délires. Harry était plus que tout pour moi : il n'était pas seulement mon amour, mon amant. Il était aussi mon ami, celui avec qui je pouvais tout partager. Nous avions appris, malgré notre jeune âge, à nous épauler, à nous soutenir. Et il avait besoin de soutien. Je pensais accomplir ma mission au mieux.

Midi. Les cours terminés, je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. J'espérais bien y retrouver mon amoureux. Après les derniers événements, j'avais un besoin évident de tendresse. Juste un regard, juste un geste réconfortant. Ma déception n'eut d'égale que ma surprise en constatant que Harry n'était pas attablé chez les Gryffondors. Je m'assis donc à la table avec résignation, loin de mes condisciples et camarades. Je n'avais pas envie d'être avec eux, ni de leur parler. Je ne voulais que lui.

Quand Neville entra dans la vaste pièce pour déjeuner, tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction, les murmures s'intensifiant. Inutile de préciser que la plupart de ces murmures étaient désapprobateurs. D'ailleurs, certains ne prenaient même pas la peine de murmurer pour signaler que l'attitude de Neville leur avait souverainement déplu. Neville vint vers moi d'une démarche mal assurée, honteux, mais surtout très malheureux. Lorsqu'il prit place à mes côtés, je ne pus rien dire. C'était déjà la deuxième fois dans la journée qu'on venait me voir à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort, sauf que toute égoïste que j'étais, je ne voulais que mon propre réconfort, ma propre sécurité affective. Cependant, Neville me surprit lorsqu'il parla. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Tu as vu Harry aujourd'hui ? Il n'était pas en cours ce matin et j'aurais voulu lui parler.

- Non… Je ne l'ai pas vu. Tu es passé voir à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui, j'y suis allé pour m'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Mais elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Je dévisageais alors mon interlocuteur, cherchant dans ses yeux une trace de malice. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une farce. Harry ne pouvait PAS avoir disparu ! Sans aucune considération pour mon camarade ou pour mon déjeuner, je me levais avec force et me dirigeait de façon déterminée vers le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor. Les personnages dans les tableaux me regardaient passer avec curiosité, surpris pas la volonté que je démontrais avec le claquement régulier de mes pas sur le sol de pierre. La saccade accélérée de mes pas brisait le silence qui régnait dans le château pendant que les élèves prenaient leur repas, tous regroupés dans la Grande Salle. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, me demandant où pouvait bien être passé Harry. Il ne pouvait quand même pas l'avoir perdu de vue eux aussi ! Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà arrivée au bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Je constatais heureusement à temps que j'y étais, ralentissant suffisamment pour éviter de rentrer dans la porte. Ce fut alors avec force et virulence que je tapais sur cette porte, décidée à n'arrêter que lorsque j'aurais obtenu satisfaction. C'est ainsi que je faillis mettre un coup de point au sévère professeur de métamorphose. Cette dernière avait l'air pressé et il était évident que cette visite impromptue la dérangeait.

- Qu'y a-t-il Miss Weasley ? Que vaut à cette porte le loisir d'être presque arrachée à ses gonds ?

- Harry a disparu.

Un air de surprise passa brièvement sur son visage. Puis elle sembla pensive alors que mon sang semblait bouillir de plus en plus rageusement dans mes veines. Harry avait disparu et la seule chose que faisait mon professeur était de réfléchir. Des mots envahirent ma tête à ce moment là pour qualifier l'absence de réaction de mon professeur, mais il m'est impossible de les transcrire ici tant ils étaient inopportuns face à la sous directrice de Poudlard. Au bout d'un temps qui me parut durer des heures, elle me pria d'entrer dans son bureau.

- Il semblerait, Miss Weasley, que M. Potter ne soit pas le seul à avoir disparu.

- Ma stupeur mis fin à toutes mes pensées. Mon sang ne circulait plus dans mes veines. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Le professeur Dumbledore est aussi introuvable depuis hier soir, continua le professeur McGonagall, qui ne s'était pas aperçu de mon trouble. Ce qui est rassurant, c'est que nous pouvons à présent imaginer que le professeur Dumbledore et M. Potter sont tous les deux au même endroit.

Peu rassurée par ces paroles, je lui demandais si le professeur Dumbledore avait laissé des instructions ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse laisser penser qu'Harry allait bien. Cependant, la directrice répondit par la négative, ce qui me plongea dans le plus grand désarroi. Le professeur m'observa longuement, attendant probablement une réaction de ma part. Mais j'étais tellement inquiète que c'était comme si mon corps et mon cerveau bloquait toute information. Poliment mais fermement, le professeur McGonagall me fit comprendre que si je n'avais rien de plus à ajouter, je pouvais me retirer.

Je reparti donc dans les couloirs du château, cette fois beaucoup plus lentement, comme si j'avançais dans le brouillard. Je décidai de passer à l'infirmerie vérifier si Harry n'était pas revenu en mauvais état. S'il n'était pas là, cela me donnerait l'occasion de voir Hermione.

Mon cœur s'accéléra en approchant de l'infirmerie. Je poussais la porte doucement, presque en demandant au temps de ralentir mon geste pour ne pas constater qu'Harry n'était pas là. Mais une fois la porte ouverte, mon cœur manqua un battement en s'apercevant qu'effectivement, le seul lit occupé était celui de mon amie. Ron n'était pas là, probablement était-il parti manger. Je m'avançais donc vers Hermione qui, m'entendant approcher, releva la tête de son ouvrage et m'accorda un pâle sourire. Elle se redressa et se poussa légèrement pour me faire une place à côté d'elle, sur le lit. Elle avait l'air fatigué. Ces cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, faisant ressortir la pâleur de son visage. Mais son regard était déterminé, on sentait dans ses yeux qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune rancune si ce n'est pour les Mangemorts qui avaient lâchement assassiné une de ses plus proches amies. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, essayant de nous détacher de nos tracas. Puis vint le moment fatidique où elle me demanda où était Harry. Mon silence fut interprété correctement par la perspicace jeune fille. Je me mis à trembler de tout mon corps. Je fus prise de sanglots violents, dictés par une terrible angoisse qui me contractait tous les muscles depuis que j'avais constaté sa disparition. J'étais frigorifiée et pour me réchauffer, Hermione me mit sur les épaules la couverture qui était au pied de son lit. Elle me prit dans ses bras alors que j'essayais de reprendre contenance, quelque peu honteuse de mon attitude. Hermione essaya de me calmer par de douces paroles. Puis, comprenant que je n'étais pas prête à parler, elle se tut, se contentant de me bercer tranquillement. Ce fut moi qui brisai le silence.

- J'ai tellement froid.

- Tu veux une autre couverture ?

- Non, répondis-je en hochant la tête, cela ne serait pas utile.

- Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'ai peur. Quand il n'est pas là, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler. J'ai tout le temps froid quand il n'est pas là…

Nous retombâmes dans le silence. Que dire de plus ? J'étais glacée dès qu'Harry n'était pas là, dès que la peur m'envahissait, le froid arrivait et ne se dissipait que lorsque la vue de celui que j'aimais réchauffait mon cœur. Au bout de longues minutes, je finis par prendre congé de mon amie. N'ayant pas le courage d'aller en cours, je pris le risque de retourner tout de suite dans notre salle commune. La Grosse Dame essaya bien sûr de me questionner sur cette « petite mine », mais elle finit par déclarer forfait et m'ouvrit la porte, non sans pester contre le manque de coopération des élèves.

Je me dirigeai vers la cheminée, espérant que le feu me réchaufferait un peu.

Je m'étais assoupie dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, espérant que Harry arriverait le plus vite possible. Je dormais d'un sommeil léger, et je sursautai au moindre bruit. Ainsi, lorsque j'entendis la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir, je me redressai dans le fauteuil. C'était lui. Il était pâle et tremblant. Je murmurai son nom et il me vit, il s'approcha de moi et s'assit au pied du fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demandai-je. J'étais morte d'inquiétude !

- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait du mal à parler. Son regard était plein de détresse. Je compris qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose de très important.

- Ginny, je ne peux pas… je crois que toi et moi, on devrait se séparer.

- Et pourquoi ?

Il me regarda, désespéré. Puis de la colère passa dans son regard.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je n'étais pas là ?

- Non.

- J'ai fait un rêve. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore et on s'est rendu sur place. Ils l'ont tué en face de nous putain !

Il posa sa tête dans sa main. Il était vraiment secoué.

- Qui ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Cho… j'ai rêvé que Voldemort la torturait. Il voulait des informations sur moi. Quand on est arrivé sur place avec Dumbledore, je me suis retrouvé stupéfixé par Queudver. Et il l'a tuée sous mes yeux. Après l'avoir encore soumise au sortilège doloris. Dumbledore devait faire face à Voldemort pendant que Queudver la torturait sous mes yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui jette le sort fatal. J'étais fou à l'idée que ça aurait pu être toi. Je veux pas te voir subir ce sortilège encore une fois, et je supporterai pas qu'ils te tuent sous mes yeux. J'en mourrai.

- Harry je…

Soudain, il se mit à pleurer violemment. Il posa sa tête sur mon ventre et il pleura. Une profonde douleur naquit en moi, mon cœur semblait se fendre. Il ne pouvait pas me quitter. Je l'aimais trop pour ça ! Je caressai doucement son visage pour essayer de le calmer. Mais il semblait tellement bouleversé. Après tout, il l'avait aimé.

Alors qu'il semblait reprendre ses esprits, il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il s'accouda sur le rebord, la tête dans les mains et parla d'une voix froide.

- Ginny c'est fini. Je te mets trop en danger. Je ne supporterai pas ça. S'il te plait ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. Laisse moi.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui. Je le forçai à se retourner pour me voir. Je posai ma main sur son cœur et je lui dis :

- Harry, je ne partirai pas. Jamais. Je m'en fous d'être en danger…

- Moi non, me coupa-t-il.

- Je m'en fous parce que j'étais déjà en danger avant d'être avec toi. J'étais déjà en danger parce que je suis la sœur de ton meilleur ami. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Et puis c'est avec toi que je me sens bien, avec toi que je me sens protégée. Je préfèrerai mourir en me disant que toi et moi nous avons vécu quelque chose ensemble, plutôt que de regretter des moments que nous aurions pu avoir et que nous n'avons jamais eu pour une raison aussi stupide que le danger ! Harry, c'est l'amour qui est en toi qui fait la différence avec Voldemort. C'est ça qui t'aidera à le détruire. Je t'aime, et je pense que cet amour qu'on partage sera celui qui permettra de le vaincre. Alors je t'en pris, ne me dis plus de choses comme ça.

Il me regarda, d'un regard flamboyant de détresse. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait. Puis il m'embrassa. Furieusement, comme si j'étais une oasis au milieu du désert. Il m'embrassa avec passion comme si j'étais sa seule raison de vivre. Il m'embrassa avec toute la détresse qu'il avait en lui, il m'embrassa comme si j'étais une reine et lui un pauvre vaurien qui voulait assouvir son désir. Ce baiser était violent, désespéré, triste. Il n'avait rien de tendre, et pourtant tout notre amour se matérialisa dans ce baiser. Nous étions seuls au monde, nous pouvions perdre l'autre à n'importe quel moment. Mais là, nous étions ensemble. Peu importe le danger, on s'aimait et rien d'autre ne comptait. Pour moi, à cet instant, je compris que j'en étais dépendante. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le lâcher. Il me serrait si fort que j'avais du mal à respirer, mais peu m'importait, il était mon oxygène. Je voulais rester près de lui, il était hors de question qu'on nous sépare. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Lui et moi, c'était pour l'éternité, autant que le bracelet dont il m'avait parlé. L'éternité nous entourait.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi, il me regarda, de ce même regard plein de détresse :

- Tu es sûre Gin ? Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine, seul endroit que je pouvais atteindre. Je ne te mentirai jamais. !

Harry me tenait contre lui, et sa respiration semblait se calmer. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, le corps de l'autre étant une source de réconfort.

- J'ai besoin de toi, me dit-il dans un murmure.

- Moi aussi Harry.

- Dors avec moi ce soir, j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi.

- Mais Harry, ça va réveiller tout le monde si tu vas chercher la carte et ta cape, commençai-je dans un souffle, espérant qu'il me contredirait. Ce qu'il fit, mais pas de la manière dont j'attendais.

- Pas besoin d'aller dans la salle sur demande, j'ai juste besoin de toi près de moi. On va dormir dans mon dortoir.

- Mais mon frère…

- Oh on s'en fout ! Pour une fois il pourrait faire l'effort de comprendre !

Harry semblait s'énerver… je crois que le fait que mon frère soit si protecteur envers moi l'énervait au plus au point, surtout que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'on était ensemble, et que là, il ne s'agissait que de dormir.

- Bien, alors on y va ?

Sans ajouter un mot, il me prit la main et me dirigea vers les escaliers du dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. J'étais mal à l'aise de monter ces escaliers, en sachant que c'était pour y dormir… J'osai à peine imaginer la tête des garçons demain quand ils allaient se réveiller.

Une fois arrivé à son lit, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se changer, il s'allongea, m'attira contre lui, et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se calma, et avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, il murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un « Merci ». Je ne dis rien, et pour toute réponse, je posai ma tête sur son épaule, et fermait les yeux à mon tour, profitant de ce contact, que j'avais failli perdre.


End file.
